One shot divers et variés (bleach)
by smoker130
Summary: Un recueil de one-shot sur bleach,j'ai choisi plusieurs genres mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il figureront tous dans tous les O-S. Certains seront orientés action,d'autres suspense,humour,romance... Je préciserai le genre à chaque chapitre,alors quels que soient vos gout jetez y un coup d'œil de temps en temps. Disclaimer:bleach est la propriété de Tite Kubo
1. White day

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** _On commence par un type romance, au sujet de ce jour de l'année ou les fabriquant de chocolats et de trucs en forme de coeur font le plus de bénéfices._

Il était une fois un jeune homme du nom d' Ichigo Kurosaki qui... Enfin,bon;vous savez de qui je vous parle, inutile de perdre du temps avec les il était une fois et compagnie. Ichigo se rendait en cours,et,comme ça lui arrive assez souvent,il dut faire un détour pour éliminer des hollows dont il se chargea sans grande difficulté et décida de courir pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard,la cloche sonnait la fin du cours d'Anglais (enfin,c'est une façon de parler,vu que de nos jours on utilise des sonneries modernes,mais revenons en à Ichigo).Kurosaki rangea son matériel et se leva il surprit alors la conversation de deux jeunes filles qui passaient dans les couloirs:

-Alors,à qui est-ce que tu va les offrir,tes chocolat? Demanda la première

-C'est un secret...Lui répondit son amie

Ichigo se rappela alors que la St-Valentin arrivait dans 3 jours(Il était donc le 11 février,pour les plus mauvais en calcul mental).

Le reste de la journée se déroula de la plus banale des façons,sans même une petite alerte au hollow,La journée du lendemain se déroula de la même façon,Et celle d'après semblait bien partie pour être semblable. Pourtant,alors que notre shinigami remplaçant se dirigeait vers son lycée,il surprit par hasard son amie Orihime Inoue aux prise avec deux gars plutôt costauds.

-Discute pas et file tes thunes!Ordonna l'un des deux voyous

-Ce serait dommage de juste lui prendre son argent...Insinua le second en s'approchant

Orihime s'apprêtait à utiliser ses Shunshun Rika pour s'en débarrasser mais Elle fut interrompue par Ichigo Kurosaki qui arriva à ce moment là:

-On peut savoir ce que vous lui voulez?!Lança t-il au deux racketteurs

-La ferme!je fais ce qu'il faut que je fasse!Lui hurla un des deux hommes en tentant de lui assener un coup de poing que le roux para sans aucun problème avant de riposter par un coup de coude dans l'abdomen. Le voyou perdit connaissance,son coéquipier se rua sur le shinigamis remplaçant mais fut étalé en un seul coup de pied (en pleine face).

-Y a vraiment des gens mal élevé... soupira Ichigo,Tout va bien Inoue?ajouta t-il après s'être tourné vers sa camarade

-Hein?...Euh,Oui ça va. Répondit t-elle en sortant de l'état de torpeur admirative dans lequel elle se trouvait,Allons-y,où bien on va être en retard en cours.

Il arrivèrent en cours exactement à l'heure mais leur professeur d'histoire était absent,ils se retrouvèrent donc en salle d'étude. Ichigo regardait par la fenêtre perdu dans ses pensée quand il fut tiré de sa réflexion par une voix familière:

-Ichiiigoooo!Alors comme ça il paraît que tu joue les héros maintenant!

-Keigo!je t'ai déjà dit de pas arriver en me criant dessus!

Pendant que Kurosaki écoutait Asano lui crier toutes sortes de banalités,quelques tables plus loin Tatsuki parlait à sa meilleure amie .

-Orihime,t'a pas oublié que c'est demain la St-Valentin? Demanda t-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas être entendue, J'espère que tu lui offrira tes chocolats,cette fois.

-Heeein?,heu...je ne...Balbutia la rouquine.

Orihime n'avait absolument pas oublié que la fête des amoureux arrivaient,elle le savaient et y pensait depuis plusieurs jours,seulement comme chaque année,elle n'oserait pas offrir de chocolat à Ichigo. Elle y repensa toute la journée,et le soir chez elle elle y pensait encore au moment ou elle entendit la sonnerie de sa porte. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir et fut surprise de découvrir Tatsuki portant plusieurs sacs de courses.

-Tatsuki san?Qu'est ce que...

-J'ai décidé de t'aider,que ça te plaise où non!Regarde,fit t-elle en entrouvrant les sacs,j'ai acheté tout ce qu'il faut pour faire tes chocolat toi même,enfin,nous même,vu que je vais t'aider.

-Des chocolats?Pour Kurosaki-kun?

-Exactement !Et je t'aide à les faire pour m'assurer que tu ne fasse rien de bizarre,mais c'est toi qui les lui offrira. Si ça lui paraît bizarre,tu n'aura qu'a lui dire que c'est un signe d'amitié. Mais assez parler,au travail!

Le lendemain,dans les couloirs du lycée,,au milieu de jeunes filles qui se déclarait leur flamme,ou d'autre qui posaient leurs friandises en secret dans le casier ou sur le bureau de l'élu de leur cœur,Orihime marchait la boite contenant ses chocolat rangée dans son sac .

-Courage,murmura t-elle,Il n'y a qu'a les lui donner et on verra bien ce qui

-Salut Inoue.

La demoiselle sursauta et se retourna

-Ah,c'est toi Kurosaki kun. Souffla t-elle,Euh...Bonjour.

-Bon plus tard. Lui dit Ichigo en continuant son chemin

-Euh...Oui,a plus ta...Non,attend Kurosaki kun.

Ichigo s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face a son amie qui fouillait dans son sac(le sac d'Orihime pas celui d'Ichigo). Elle en sortit un paquet rectangulaire rose avec un joli ruban rouge Et le tendit à Kurosaki.

-Euh...C'est...

-Un cadeau?Fit Le roux en prenant le paquet. Ah,Oui. C'est la St-Valentin...

-Oui...C'est ça,et comme on est Amis...Et..;euh...

-Merci beaucoup,Inoue. Lui dit Ichigo avant de reprendre la route de la salle de classe.

Le soir dans sa chambre,Ichigo faisait ses devoirs en mangeant les chocolats de son amie(en forme de cœur),il les trouva très bon,mais ne se rendit pas compte qu'il étaient de fabrication maison,où plutôt,il n'y fit pas attention. Cependant Kurosaki ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ses mathématiques,ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'Inoue lui ai donné des chocolats qui lui paraissait étrange,après tout plusieurs personne offrait du chocolats à leurs meilleurs amis. Ce qui surprenait le shinigami suppléant,c'était de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivait après que son amie lui ai remis ses sucreries. Tatsuki l'avait intercepté avant qu'il se rende en classe.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutiez,tous les deux?Avaient t-elle demandé d'un ton insinuant

-Elle m'a donné des chocolats. Juste en signe d'amitié. Lui avait-il répondu

-En signe d'amitié,hein?...Alors pourquoi elle rougissait comme ça?En plus, elle avait l'air de vachement bégayer...

-De quoi?Et comment tu peux savoir qu'elle bégayait,toi. Avait-il sèchement répondu à ce qu'il avait considéré comme une simple plaisanterie.

Néanmoins,en y repensant,il se disait que ce que disait Tatsuki était plutôt vrai et que d'ailleurs,ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Orihime balbutiait en s'adressant à lui au sujet de choses qu'il se figurait comme assez banales. «Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer»Se dit-il à lui même avant de se replonger dans ses livres et ses cahiers.

Le lendemain,en cours de mathématique,durant la correction de l'exercice sur lequel il avait tant peiné,Arisawa(qui était assise juste derrière lui)L'interrogea.

-Alors?Il étaient comment ces chocolats?

-Très bon,merci de te t'inquiéter de mon alimentation. Fit-il avec ironie.

-Ah oui?Et il venaient d'où?

-Hein?!Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire,de toutes façon?!Lâcha t-il alors qu'il réalisait que la boite ne portait ni marque,ni inscription. Ces chocolats en forme de cœur avaient donc été fait par Orihime. Ichigo regarda la jeune fille qui écoutait attentivement les explications du professeur.

Les jours passèrent,Ichigo repensant de temps à autres à cette histoire de chocolats et Inoue ayant toujours l'air un peu gênée quand elle s'adressait à lui(Je veux dire,plus que d'habitude). Un jour alors qu'il sortait du lycée,(à un moment ou il ne repensait pas cette histoire de chocolats)Il entendit deux garçons discuter:

«-...T'as trouvé ce que tu va lui offrir pour le white day?Si t'oublie,elle va te massacrer!»disait l'un.

Le white day,le jour où les garçons doivent à leur tour faire des cadeaux en retour de ceux qu'il ont reçu à la St-Valentin. Cette date était complètement sortie de l'esprit d'Ichigo qui se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir offrir à Inoue.

Chez la famille Kurosaki,durant le diner auquel Isshin était absent. Yuzu demanda à son frère:

-Onii-chan,tu va offrir quelque chose à Inoue après demain?(pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris le white day arrivait donc dans deux jours)

-Hein?Comment tu...

-Ne fait pas l'innocent,Ichi-nii. Lança Karin en se resservant du curry. On sait très bien qu'Orihime t'a offert des chocolats maison en forme de cœur!

-Ils étaient en forme de cœurs?!Tressaillit Yuzu avant d'ajouter en plaisantant: Mais alors,Inoue san est amoureuse D'Onii-chan et...

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez?!sursauta Le roux

-On rigole,mais ça ne nous dit pas ce que tu compte lui donner en retour.

-Eh bien...Euh...Je ne sais pas. Admit le jeune homme.

-Tu n'a qu'a lui faire des chocolats,je peut t'aider,on les fera en forme de cœur et...

Karin interrompit Yuzu.-C'est pas le style d'Ichi-nii,ça. J'ai une meilleure idée.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi!Dites moi plutôt comment vous savez pour les chocolats. S'irrita Ichigo.

Le lendemain soir Ichigo avait beau se creuser,il ne lui venait toujours pas une bonne idée de cadeau. Il marchait dans les rue de Karakura qui pullulaient de jeunes gens qui se hâtaient d'acheter ce qu'il comptaient offrir. Kurosaki observait les vitrines des magasins qui étalaient leurs offres spéciales,espérant trouver la perle rare,le déclic. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable:18h passé et toujours aucune idée valable;Ichigo se résolut à faire une chose qu'il aurait aimé évité,dans la mesure où il n'appréciait pas particulièrement réclamer l'aide des autres.

-Une idée de cadeau pour Orihime?Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu vienne me le demander.

Tatsuki,qui ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire,se tenait sur le pas de la porte,elle venait juste d'ouvrir à Ichigo et l'invita à entrer.

-Tu est souvent avec Inoue,alors je me suis dit que tu saurait surement ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Expliqua le shinigami remplaçant.

-Bah!Au moins,comme ça je suis sure que tu ne lui donnera pas n'importe quoi. T'a intérêt à choisir quelque chose à la hauteur de ce qu'elle t'a offert. Soupira Arisawa

-Je suis venu pour que tu me propose une idée,pas pour que tu me mette en garde. Remarqua le roux que toute cette affaire commençait à mettre mal-à-l'aise.

-Désolée,je peut rien faire pour toi,ce coup là. Ton cadeau doit être quelque chose de personnel,qui reflète ce que tu pense d'elle.

-Quelque chose de personnel...murmura Kurosaki en lui même en se relevant

-Réfléchi bien à ça. Lui conseilla son amie en le raccompagnant à la porte,comme pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

En chemin,Ichigo continuait à chercher une idée de cadeau,les mots de Tatsuki repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. « Quelque chose de personnel,hein?Pensa t-il. Inoue a du se donner du mal pour faire ces chocolats elle même. » Les propos d'Arisawa laissèrent alors place dans son esprit à ceux que sa petite sœur avait tenue la veille:« en forme de cœurs?!Mais alors,Inoue san est amoureuse D'Onii-chan... »Ces mots se répétaient en boucle dans ses pensée(surtout le ''en forme de cœur''

-En y réfléchissant bien,ce serait pas complètement idiot...Murmura t-il,réfléchissant oralement.

Le jeune homme se demanda alors,et ci c'était les cas comment réagirait-il,que ferait-il?Qui 2taient réellement Orihime Inoue à ses yeux. Il repensa au comportement qu'il adoptait en face d'elle et des autres personne de son entourage,se demanda que lui évoquait l'image de la jeune fille. Ichigo arriva chez lui en pensant à toute ces choses là et lorsqu'il entra,ses deux sœur virent bien qu'il était plongé dans de profondes réflexion et ne le dérangèrent pas;Même son père ne l'accueillit pas comme à son habitude par une attaque surprise ou une prise de judo. Étant rentré tard,le Rouquin mangea seul et en silence,toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Au moment ou il montait les escaliers pour regagner sa chambre,il eu le déclic,il lui vint enfin une piste viable qu'il se décida à suivre jusqu'au bout.

Le lendemain au lycée,à la première heure de cours(histoire,pour ceux que ça intéresse) Orihime observait le siège vide habituellement occupé par Kurosaki-kun. Tatsuki se rendit compte de la préoccupation de son amie et se demanda à quoi pouvait bien jouer Ichigo. Il arriva à la deuxième heure (Anglais) et suivi tout les cours de la journée de la façon la plus normale qui soit. Inoue n'en dit rien à personne,mais elle espérait du fond du cœur Qu'Ichigo lui offrirait quelque chose,et n'arrêtait pas de se demander de quoi il pourrait s'agir,imaginant toute les possibilité;ce qui l'empêcha d'ailleurs toute la journée de se concentrer sur les cours.

Heureusement,Ils quittaient les cours à seulement 15h,leur professeur de philosophie étant absent.

Les élèves de la classe sortaient du lycée en hâte,probablement pour préparer on ne sait quelle surprise qu'ils prévoyaient pour ce jour. Tatsuki surprit Kurosaki qui s'en allait discrètement et de façon très précipitée,Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne fit rien;Le lendemain,elle se chargerait de son cas si jamais il n'offrait rien à Hime d'ici là.

De son coté,celle ci rentrait chez elle un peu déçue,elle se dit que ce genre de choses ne devaient probablement pas intéresser Kurosaki kun. Elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement et se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà entrouverte. La jeune fille fut un instant traversé par l'idée d'avoir été cambriolée,elle entra,referma soigneusement et discrètement la porte derrière elle Et tomba nez à nez avec...Un ours en peluche suspendu au plafond par une ficelle,avec,accroché à son ventre,une étiquette on on pouvait lire ''_tourne à droite...PS:désolé pour la serrure.'' _Inoue n'hésita pas une seconde et suivi la piste et tomba sur un second nounours,avec une seconde étiquette ''_Dirige toi vers ta chambre''_ Elle suivie encore la piste,et se dit que ça ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre d'Ichigo. Inoue trouva assis sur son lit un troisième doudou,un lion en peluche avec une clé et une étiquette ''_Cette clé te permettra d'ouvrir des boites contenant chacune deux lettre,si tu récupère les 8 boites tu pourra reconstituer un indice et obtenir un autre message,plus important encore...Pour commencer,rend toi au parc.''_

Orihime suivie les instructions du gros lion et se rendit au parc public. Elle trouva sur un banc un coffret dorée avec une serrure qui coïncidaient à sa clé;Elle trouva à l'intérieur de cette boite un autre animal en peluche(un lapin,pour ceux que ça intéresse) ainsi que deux étiquette une rouge,portant la lettre J et une blanche avec la lettre S qui indiquait aussi ''_direction,le lycée!'' _elle mit le contenu de la boite dans son sac et couru vers le lycée. Ce jeu de piste l'amusait au plus haut point. Elle tomba sur une deuxième urne,dans laquelle elle trouva un singe en peluche,la lettre E en rouge,le T en noir et l'indication ''_le toit de l'ancien repaire des Fullbringers''. _Elle continua à suivre la piste partout à travers la ville,et obtint ainsi cinq autres peluches(une souris,un chien,un chat,un oiseau et un taureau),la lettre T un apostrophe,un A,un I,et un M en rouge;Et les lettres U,D,I,O et T en noir. Elle partait désormais récupérer la dernière boite,à l'école primaire de Karakura (précisons au passage qu'elle n'avaient pas chercher à déchiffrer les messages).Accroché à la grille de l'école,elle trouva un coffret avec une peluche de renard,un E en rouge,et un V en Noir. La rouquine s'amusait comme jamais,mais la joie n'était rien comparait à celle qu'elle allait ressentir juste après.

Inoue récupéra tout les papiers dans son sac(qui était à deux doigts d'exploser sous les poids des peluches)Et remis d'abord les lettre rouge dans l'ordre. Des larmes de joie et d'émotion coulèrent sur son visage en lisant ces deux mots,écrit de la main de son cher Kurosaki-kun: ''JE T'AIME''. Elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et n'aurait jamais pu rêver meilleur cadeau,mais,encore une fois,ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle allait ressentir juste un peu plus tard. En réordonnant les lettre noire,elle put lire ''STUDIO TV'';la jeune fille se ressaisit,pour ne pas s'évanouir de joie,elle remit toute ses affaire dans son sac et,dans le soir tombant, prit la direction de ce dernier point de rendez vous...

Les studios TV ,un grand bâtiment dans lequel était enregistrée,entre autres,l'émission de don Kan'onji . Orihime considéra l'imposante construction en se disant bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas entrer et fouiller partout,et que,de toute façon,si elle était censé se rendre à l'intérieur du bâtiment l'indice aurait été plu précis. Où d'autre alors,faire le tour du bâtiment aurait été trop long et fastidieux elle leva les yeux au ciel et se dit avec certitude qu'elle devait gagner le toit de la tour. Inoue fit apparaitre son bouclier des trois cieux et s'en servit comme plateforme pour s'élever en prenant bien soin de ne pas passer devant une vitre pour qu'on ne la voit pas. Arrivé sur le toit put apercevoir une silhouette imposante,en s'approchant pour mieux voir à travers le crépuscule elle put se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un ours en peluche grand comme un homme.

-Woouuaah!Fit-elle,s'extasiant devant ce nouveau cadeau. Mais cette fois encore,ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui l'attendait.

Elle s'approcha de l'énorme ours et le considéra de tout cotés alors qu'elle le regardait en face à face,la peluche se mit à bouger et la prit dans ses bras,lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Le doudou ôta alors sa tête d'ours:il ne s'agissait que d'un simple déguisement porté par...Ichigo Kurosaki(Bon,tout le monde l'avait déjà compris,non?)

-Kurosaki kun?!Sursauta Orihime qui devint plus rouge qu'une tomate

Que Kurosaki-kun la tienne dans ses bras après le message qu'elle venait de lire faillit bien provoquer chez elle l'évanouissement.

-Salut Inou...Orihime. La salua Ichigo en sortant complètement du costume d'ours dans lequel il commençait à étouffer. Inoue ne put même pas lui répondre. Il s'avança,prit les mains de la jeunes filles dans les siennes Et lui dit:

-Tu a lu mon message?Alors je vais te le redire de vive-voix. Je t'aime,Orihime.

-Je t'aime Ichigo. parvint à dire Orihime avec un grand effort pour rester sereine.

Elle avait souvent rêvé d'Ichigo,mais jamais elle n'aurait pu concevoir qu'une telle chose puissent arriver de cette façon.

Des larmes de joies coulèrent sur son visage,elle se blottit contre son prince charmant qui l'entoura de ses bras. Inoue sécha ses pleurs,releva la tête et...Et nous allons leur laisser un peu d'intimité,ça ne se fait d'épier les gens...

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** _Ce que les racketteurs venait faire là?On s'en fiche,non? Et je sais que la chasse aux peluches ne colle pas trop à la personnalité d'Ichi,mais il voulait faire plaisir à Orihime._  
_En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécier et si vous voulez donner votre avis n'hésitez pas._


	2. Regardant les nuages

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** _Bon,voici un second O-S._  
_ à l'époque où je l'ai écrit,Je voulais en faire un type action ou humour mais j'ai fait voté mes petit frère et sœurs,et elles(je dis bien elles) l'ont battu de façon écrasante._  
_ Aussi c'est un second type romance..._  
_ Sur ce j'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**Regardant les nuages:**

Comme d'habitude,une belle journée à la Soul Society. Le Seireitei bénéficiait d'un beau soleil avec juste quelque nuages qui ne gâchaient en rien la météo.

Sous ce beau soleil,allongés sur la pelouse derrière la dixième division,se trouvaient Hinamori et Hitsugaya ainsi que ,quelque mètres plus loin,Ichigo et Renji. Tout ce beau monde regardait nonchalamment les nuages,quand ils en aperçurent un qui évoquait la forme d'une main ouverte.

« -Ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de te coller une gifle!annonça Renji à Ichigo.

-Quoi?!C'est quoi ce jeu?!Pas question que je... »

Renji ne se soucia pas du refus d'Ichigo et la gifle partit. le shinigami suppléant commença à injurier son camarade (mort de rire) quand il remarqua un nuage en forme de taupe. Il prit brutalement la tête du vice-capitaine et l'enfonça dans la terre molle,étouffant son rire.

« -Ordure!s'écria Abarai en relevant la tête.

-Qu'est qu'il y a?T'es pas d'accord avec le règle que tu a toi même fixés?!lui lança Kurosaki.

-Ah tu veux jouer?!Pas de problème!Cria Renji en voyant passer un nuage en forme de poing.

Hinamori les regardait se chamailler en se disant qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser,même si elle ne percevaient pas les nuages de la même façon qu'eux.

Ichigo vit passer un pied et mis un coup de pied,Renji aperçut un marteau et frappa au crane,l'un vit un chien et mordit,l'autre vit taureau et riposta d'un coup de tête,Kurosaki vit une main et Abarai une pierre.

« Ordure! Une pierre c'est trop facile!Ça peut avoir n'importe quelle forme!

-Et alors!ta main ressemblait plus à un brocoli qu'a autre chose!

Les deux gars furent interrompu par Rukia qui fit remarquer à Renji qu'il devait immédiatement retourner à son bureau car il n'avait pas fini le travail que lui avait confié Byakuya.

-Arrrgl!J'avais oublié!se souvint le vice capitaine de la sixième division en repartant brutalement.

-Bah...De toute façon,il faut que je retourne chez moi. Fit Ichigo en se relevant.

Hinamori se tourna vers son ami d'enfance et lui proposa:

-On joue à regarder les nuages nous aussi?!

-Non. Répondit simplement Toshiro.

-Pourquoi?C'était bien la peine de venir ici si tu ne t'amuse même pas!

-Au départ je suis venu ici tout seul! Je ne t'ai jammais demandé de me suivre.

Hinamori vit un nuage en forme de main et ne résista pas à l'envie de faire des chatouilles au capitaine qui n'était absolument pas sur ses gardes.

-Hinamori!Arrête ça tout de suite!Ordonna celui ci entre deux rire incontrôlés.

Hitsugaya remarqua un nuage faisant penser à un yokozuna prêt au combat,alors il riposta en poussant Hinamori.

-C'est fini!déclara t-il. Plus de jeu,j'aimerai un peu de tranquillité maintenant!

-Pas la peine de se fâcher comme ça!Je voulais juste te voir sourire un peu! »grommela Momo en s'asseyant pour bouder.

Rukia,qui ne s'était pas encore éloignée,avait observé toute la scène;et les voyant se disputer,elle eut une idée qui lui semblé on ne peut plus géniale. Elle commença par se rendre aux quartiers de la douzième division,sachant qu'il lui faudrait faire preuve d'une grande discrétion. Heureusement pour elle,le capitaine et le vice-capitaine Kurotsuchi étaient absents et l'objet qu'elle recherchait ne se trouvait pas dans le laboratoire,mais dans un entrepôt où était relégués les outils et machines ayant perdu leur utilité. La shinigami s'introduit sans problème dans le dit entrepôt et récupéra la machine nuageuse...

La machine nuageuse était une invention d'Urahara,que la soul Society lui avait demandé alors qu'elle connaissait une période de sécheresse et que Mayuri Kurotsuchi était absent. Cet appareil de la taille d'un sac à dos doublé d'un réservoir d'eau de la taille d'une table de chevet (avec des roulettes pour le transporter) permettait de créer des nuages artificiels. Rukia s'en souvenait car elle avait du aller la chercher dans le monde réel avec Renji,et elle se rappelait que se jour là,elle avait trouvé parfaitement inutile la fonction permettant de choisir la forme des nuages,fonction dont Kisuke était particulièrement fier et qui allait désormais lui être utile.

Kuchiki se rendit a un endroit d'où elle pouvait discrètement voir Hinamori et Hitsugaya. Elle trouva Toshiro qui lisait à coté de son amie qui continuait de regarder les nuages,l'air déçu.

Rukia régla la machine pour produire de léger nuages et en envoya un en forme de main. Momo le vit et jeta un coup d'œil en direction du capitaine de la dixième.

« -N'y pense même pas... La stoppa t-il en sentant venir les chatouilles.

-Pffff,je m'ennuie...Songea la petite shinigami. Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec Shiro-chan,mais il veut juste lire son livre. Il ne fait même pas attention à moi!

Elle aperçut un nuages qui lui évoqua la forme d'un briquet (je vous jure que Rukia n'y était pour rien) et sans réfléchir elle envoya un boulet rouge bien dosé sur le livre qui brula en un instant.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend,Hinamori?!Je t'ai dit que je voulais de la tranquillité! s'énerva Hitsugaya,qui n'était pourtant pas du genre a perdre son calme.

-Je...Euh...Désolée...Balbutia Momo qui s'en voulait affreusement d'avoir agit de façon si impulsive. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire et se sentait affreusement coupable en entendant les reproches de son Shiro-chan.

Rukia entendit la dispute(si on peut appeler ça comme ça) et provoqua un nuage ayant la forme de deux personnes se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La vice capitaine de la cinquième division le vit et se dit qu'après tout,ça ne pouvait pas la desservir. Elle se jeta donc sur Toshiro et le serra contre elle,amicalement. Ce dernier s'arrêta net de parler,décontenancé par ce soudain élan démonstratif.

-OK..Je te pardonne. Dit-il. Je veut même bien jouer avec toi!

-C'est vrai?! Fit Hinamori en retrouvant le sourire et en lâchant Toshiro (qui trouvait cette situation agréable bien qu'il se garda de le dire).Afin de sceller ces réconciliation,Rukia lança un nuage a la forme d'une personne faisant un bisou à une autre,Toshiro fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué mais sa camarade ne le laissa pas passer et déposa un gros bisou sur sa joue. Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir blasé,plus par habitude qu'autre chose,et la jeune fille retrouva une expression radieuse.

Kuchiki conclut que c'était bon et qu'elle en avait assez fait,elle repartit donc pour replacer l'appareil dans l'entrepôt d'où elle l'avait sortit en chemin elle nota la présence dans le ciel d'un autre nuage de la même forme que celui qu'elle avait produit un peu plus tôt. Il se trouvait que Momo avait elle aussi vu ce nuage câlin et qu'elle serra Toshiro fort contre elle. Elle se fit cette fois de moins en moins amicale et de plus en plus chaleureuse,presque au comble du bonheur. Hitsugaya remarqua ce changement d'attitude et prit à son tour son ''amie'' dans ses bras. Hinamori ne résista pas plus longtemps à la tentation qu'elle ressentait:elle approcha ses lèvre de celles de son Shiro-chan et l'embrassa,exprimant tout l'amour qu'elle avait presque toujours ressenti pour lui.

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** _Comment est ce que j'arrive à écrire ces trucs là? C'est pourtant vraiment pas mon style_


	3. Casino impérial

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Genres:Je sais pas trop...  
C'est un univers alternatif  
Le casse du siècle commis par une bande d'audacieux cambrioleurs. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire!(Sérieux ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de l'écrire!).

Par une belle journée ensoleillée (l'été),un journée paressant semblable à n'importe quelle autre. Une jeune femme de 23 ans,aux long cheveux roux et aux grands yeux,Entrait dans une banque son sac à main sous le bras. Orihime Inoue ,comme s'appelait cette jeune femme,s'approcha d'un guichet et demanda à entamer les démarches pour ouvrir un compte. L'homme qui se tenait au comptoir s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'il vit entrer dans la banque un homme portant un masque à l'effigie d'Ulysse Grant. L'employé sentit immédiatement arriver la catastrophe et tenta d'appuyer sur le bouton servant à activer l'alarme automatique. Il fut malheureusement trop lent.

« Appuis sur ce bouton et j'appuie sur la détente!Menaça t-il en pointant une arme à feu sur le caissier,et tenant un second revolver de son autre main.

Des cris de panique retentirent,les client et le personnel de la banques s'affolaient et cherchaient en vain un moyen de s'en tirer. Un deuxième homme,portant un masque d'Abraham Lincoln,fit son entrée avec une arme à chaque main.

-Tout le monde la ferme!Je veux tous vous voir face au mur avec les mains derrière la tête!Ceci est un bon vieux Hold-up à l'ancienne. Ordonna t-il

-Toi!fit le Grant en désignant une caissière. Conduis moi au bureau du directeur!Les autres,vous obéissez bien sagement à mon camarade;et pas d'embrouille il a la gâchette facile.

Tous les otages exécutèrent le ordres,y compris Orihime. Le directeur parut bientôt les mains en l'air,avec derrière lui le premier braqueur qui pointait un flingue vers sa tête.

-Messieurs c'est insensé...Vous perdez votre temps,vous savez bien qu'il n'y à presque plus d'argent en liquide dans les banques.

-Ferme là et ouvre moi les coffres puis va rejoindre les autres contre le mur. C'est quand même pas toi qui va nous apprendre notre métier!

Le directeur ouvrit la salle des coffres et remit les clés à Ulysse. Lincoln choisit un otage au hasard,ce fut Orihime:

-Va dans la salle des coffres! »

Inoue obéit,Grant lui lança deux sacs de sport et lui ordonna d'y mettre le contenu de coffres;la menaçant d'une main et menaçant les employés de l'autre,tandis que son complice gardait un œil sur les otages.

Le directeur de la banque saisit une seconde d'inattention d'Abraham et appuya sur le bouton du boitier d'alarme portatif qu'il gardait en poche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard,juste au moment ou les sacs furent remplis,une voix voix au mégaphone retentit à l'extérieur:

« Police!Rendez vous,le bâtiment et encerclé.

-Et merde!Grommela Lincoln.

Grant observa rapidement autour de lui et ordonna en désignant une bouche d'aération:

-Les conduits! »

Les deux malfaiteurs durent s'enfuir en abandonnant leurs butins. Le directeur fit signe aux agents de Police d'entrer. Deux policiers s'engouffrèrent dans le conduit à la poursuite des cambrioleurs,mais revinrent peu après,n'ayant pas réussi à les rattraper. Les policiers prenaient les dépositions de touts les otages puis les laissaient repartir.

Orihime sortit de la banques,souffla un grand coup,puis prit le volant de sa voiture pour regagner la maison ou elle demeurait,un maison assez grande,un peu à l'écart de la ville,en bordure de la rivière. En entrant elle fut accueillie par Yoruichi qui lui demanda:

« -Tout s'est bien passé à la banque?

-A merveille!Répondit jovialement la rousse en posant sur une table son sac main qu'elle ouvrit pour dévoiler plusieurs liasses de billets.

Ulysse et Lincoln firent leur entrée dans la pièce.

-Ah,tu est revenue...fit Ichigo Kurosaki en retirant son masque de Grant.

-Tant mieux! Vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi on se contente d'un si maigre butin!Fit Grimmjow Jaggerjack en retirant son masque de Lincoln.

-Je vois que comme prévu,les policiers n'ont même pas tenté de fouiller les sacs des employés. Fit Ulquiorra Schieffer en entrant à son tour pour aller compter l'argent.

-Ouais,il a juste fallu qu'Orihime remplisse son sac au moment ou on était seul dans la salle des coffres.

-Bon,je vois que tout le monde est là. Constata Yoruichi. Alors il est temps que je vous explique notre véritable objectif. Cet argent nous servira juste à se procurer le matériel. Si on réussit notre coup,on pourra se retirer et se mettre au vert pour le restant de nos jours.

-Bon!Et c'est quoi ce super plan?!S'impatienta Grimmjow

-Tout est déjà prévu,il ne nous faudra pas plus de quatre heures. Expliqua Ulquiorra

-Nous allons tout prendre et disparaître sans laisser de traces!Annonça Shinoin Notre cible de cette fois ci sera...Le Casino ''Impérial Territory''! »

L'impérial Territory,un casino de très grande envergure,à Tokyo,toutes les salles de jeu pullulaient de caméra et d'agents de sécurité pour assurer la sécurité des riches clients,mais aussi pour repérer d'éventuels compteur de cartes et autres tricheurs,et enfin pour pallier à toute tentative de vol.

L'opération fut fixée pour dans trois jours,le vendredi soir,jour d'affluence,mais surtout date d'un évènement précis d'une importance capitale.

Ulquiorra s'était chargé d'obtenir une grande quantité d'information en vue de l'attaque de cette forteresse,il s'était renseigné sur tout les horaires du casino et sur ses employés,sachant jusqu'à la marque du matériel qu'ils utilisaient.

Il fut le premier du groupe à entré dans le casino,par la porte de service,à 19h précise. Il portait des lunettes et une perruque blonde qui le rendait méconnaissable,il partit immédiatement s'atteler à sa première tache,dans le vestiaire des employés. Yoruichi devait pendant ce temps là ''rendre visite'' à quelques employés du casino,puis aller voir quelqu'un qui se chargerait de leur évasion.

Orihime entra à 20h30,porte principale,portant une robe de soirée. Elle était habillée comme un riche cliente avec un chapeau de la dernière mode,des gants blancs,et des lunettes de soleil.

21h:Grimmjow entra dans le casino avec des lunettes de soleil,mais sans déguisement. Il se dirigea vers une table de Black Jack et commença à jouer. À jouer en trichant avec la plus grande discrétion,bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le croupier qui le repèreraient, celui ci n'étant pas autre que son complice Ulquiorra. Le véritable croupier n'était même pas venu travailler ce soir là,il se trouvait endormis pour les cinq prochaines heures dans le placard de son appartement de Karakura où Yoruichi l'avait enfermé. Celle ci se trouvait à l'extérieur du casino et communiquait des informations aux autres membres du groupes grâce à leur oreillettes,elle pouvait aussi suivre leurs mouvement grâce au micro-caméras qu'il portaient tous sur eux.

21h15:Monsieur Takamura,le propriétaire et patron du casino,était un homme dans la quarantaine,en plus de l'argent qu'il gardait dans son coffre personnel(dans ses appartements à l'arrière du casino) ,il possédait plusieurs compte en banque contenant de forte sommes d'argent:au Japon,en Suisse,à Monaco,au Îles Caïmans... Il va sans dire que le casino n'était pas sa seule affaire,c'était un homme d'affaire endurci impliqué dans tout sortes de commerces,plus ou moins légaux.

Le téléphone sonna dans le bureau de cet homme:

« Allo? Enzo Takamura au téléphone.

-Bonsoir monsieur Takamura. Ici Blindalium sécurité. Annonça la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Nous appelons juste pour vous prévenir que l'inspection annuelle des coffres de votre établissement à été avancée de quelque heures,notre inspecteur est déjà en route et devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Très bien!Je vais aller l'accueillir moi même. » répondit le directeur avant de raccrocher,vexé de ce changement inopiné. L'inspection avait normalement lieu plus tard au moment ou l'affluence était moins importante.

Ichigo rangea son téléphone portable dans sa poche et entra dans le casino ou il se présenta comme l'inspecteur de la blindalium ,ce que les vigiles avaient déjà supposé en voyant sa tenue et l'allure que lui conférait sa barbe (fausse,mais sans ça il aurait eu l'air un peu jeune pour un inspecteur de cette importance),ainsi que la trousse contenant du matériel d'inspection.

Après avoir été fouillé,Kurosaki fut escorté par le directeur et trois vigiles. Le patron du casino lui ouvrit la précieuse salle des coffres ou étaient stockée les liquidités du casino,bien à l'écart des salles de jeux et des regard indiscrets. Un des gardes resta pour surveiller le soi disant inspecteur. Ichigo parvint cependant à échapper à sa vigilance pendant plusieurs laps de temps très courts en faisant preuve d'une extrême habileté, ces quelques moment lui suffirent cependant à installer quatre appareil microscopiques qu'il avait apporté caché dans la trousse de matériel. Le rouquin repartit après avoir annoncé que tout était en règle.

21h35:Derrière L'impérial,Dans une camionnette aux vitre teintés complètement reconfiguré en poste de contrôle high-tech (Ulquiorra y avait passé deux journée entière) Yoruichi contacta Orihime grâce à son oreillette:

« Ça y est,Ichigo a fait son boulot dans la salle des coffres,comment ça se passe de ton coté?

-Aucun problème dans les salles de jeux! Tout les brouilleurs sont en places tu n'a plus qu'a les activer.

Ichigo monta dans la camionnettes à ce moment là et tendit un pouce pour signaler que tout était OK.

A la table de Black Jack,Ulquiorra quitta le poste de croupier,remplacé par un autre employé.

21h40:Ichigo,qui avait pris la place de Yoruichi dans le camion, activa les brouilleurs électriques au moyen du boitier de commande du tableau de bord, toutes les lampes et les caméras de la salle de jeux et des coffres furent désactivée ce qui sema la confusion parmi les clients et le personnel.

Dans la salle de contrôle du casino,le chef de la sécurité activa le groupe électrogène de secours. Les lampes sont réactivée,mais contrairement à ce que croyaient les clients,ce n'était pas le cas des caméras. Plusieurs gardiens furent mandatés pour aller surveiller les coffres et un technicien pour jeter un œil à l'installation électrique.

Cependant les vigiles furent interrompus en chemin car il y avait une altercation avec un client à la table de Black Jack:

« Monsieur,les tricheurs ne sont pas les bienvenu ici! Disait le croupier

-Lâchez moi!Ordonna Grimmjow en se détachant de l'étreinte du garde qui le retenait. D'accord j'ai triché mais je ne partirai pas tant qu'on ne m'aura pas remboursé ma mise.

-Ne compliquez pas la situation! On devrait normalement vous enregistrer pour que vous soyez interdit d'entré dans...

Jaggerjack se jeta sur l'employé pour le frapper,le vigile le bloqua de justesse mais reçu un coup de tête. Plusieurs autres hommes vinrent pour contrôler le client récalcitrant. Il durent s'y mettre à sept pour le neutraliser totalement

Le technicien,qui n'était autres qu'Ulquiorra dans un second déguisement,pénétra donc seul dans la salle des coffres,laissant quelqu'un s'y faufiler discrètement en même temps que lui avec la souplesse et la rapidité d'un félin,la même habileté qui lui avaient permis d'arriver jusque ici sans se faire repérer des agents de sécurité.

21h45:Grimmjow fut jeté hors du casino par la porte de derrière. Le technicien sortit de la chambre forte et partit remettre son rapport dans lequel il expliquait que les caméras était hors services et devaient être remplacées, appela immédiatement pour obtenir de nouvelles caméras dans la minute . Yoruichi,seule dans la salles des coffres allait pouvoir passer à l'action.

22h:Grimmjow fit son retour,avec une tenue d'ouvrier et un grand chariot de matériel,il était le techniciens envoyés pour installer de nouvelles caméras de surveillances. Comme d'habitude,un vigile devait l'y accompagner. Celui s'y s'arrêta pourtant en chemin:une jolie jeune femme rousse semblait essoufflée et se tenait difficilement debout.

« Quelque chose ne va pas,mademoiselle? Demanda l'homme de main.

-Rien-Ne-va! Déclara Orihime(vous l'aurez reconnu) d'un ton hautain et bourgeois. Il fait une chaleur intenable dans ce casino,et je crois que le cocktail qu'on m'a servi tout à l'heure était frelaté!Je ne me sens pas bien du tout je crois que je vais m'évanouir...

-Laissez moi vous conduire à notre infirmerie,mademoiselle. Je suis sur qu'il sauront vous permettre d'aller mieux. »

Jaggerjack entra à son tour seul,sans même que le vigile incompétent n'y pense.

« Les vigiles de ce casino manquent vraiment de vigilance!se moqua Yoruichi en le voyant arriver.

-Dépêchons nous! Fit Grimmjow en ouvrant son chariot. Quelqu'un va finir par se pointer ici! »

Le chariot de Grimmjow était équipé d'un double fond,il contenait très peu de matériel électronique et beaucoup d'espace vide. Espace vide qu'il remplit avec un grande partie de l'argent liquide des coffres,l'autre partie de L'argent allant dans le grand sac à dos de Yoruichi,qui ne contenait pour le moment qu'un matériel de forage dernier cri dont elle se servirait pour creuser un tunnel dans l'un des coffres et sortir.

22h20:Yoruichi arriva dans le camion ou se trouvait déjà Orihime et Grimmjow,l'argent était dans le coffre ou elle jeta le lourd sac qu'elle avait eu un mal de chien à transporter.

De son coté,Ichigo était déjà dans les appartements personnels de monsieur Takamura, vêtu d'un nouveau déguisement

Cette chambre était nettoyée tout les jours à la même heures par un homme de confiance,le même depuis 10 ans,aussi elle n'était surveillée que par un vigile qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée et un seule caméra rotative. Cependant,ce soir là,le technicien de surface habituels n'était pas présent,il se trouvait endormis dans les toilettes de son appartement avec un dose de tranquillisant suffisante pour être sur qu'il ne se réveille pas de la nuit (merci Yoruichi!). Ichigo força donc tranquillement le coffre personnel du directeur et le vida de tout ce qu'il contenait,bijoux et liquidité et à mettre le tout dans son chariot d'entretien (Ah...Les doubles fonds...).

22h22:Le chef de la sécurité remarqua que les caméras n'étaient toujours pas réparées,il comprit que l'établissement est victime d'un vol et convoqua immédiatement une grande partie de ses hommes.

Non loin de là,un hélicoptère se posa.

22hh23:La sécurité du casino envoya des hommes vérifier les coffres,ceux ci revinrent et annoncèrent que l'argent avait été dérobé et qu'un des coffres avait été creusé.

« -C'est un catastrophe!celui qui aurait du changer les caméras!S'écria le chef. C'était un imposteur!Smith! C'est vous qui deviez le surveiller!

-Oui,mais je...

-Aucune excuse! Quand à vous,pourquoi personne ne l'a fouillé avant qu'il sorte?! Enfin,plus important,il a forcément des complices regardez moi tout les enregistrements vidéo et repérez les!

Un autres vigile pénétra dans la pièce,alarmé:

-Chef!On vient de contacter La Blindalium...Ils affirment qu'il n'ont pas encore envoyé d'inspecteur.

-Ça nous fait déjà un complice. grouillez vous d'identifier les autres!

Les gardes regardèrent attentivement et conclurent que l'inspecteur des coffres,Le client du Black jack,et la femme qui avait retenu Smith était des cambrioleurs.

-Fouillez moi,le casino de fond en comble!Si ils se trouvent encore entre ces murs,nous devons les attraper sur le champ. Et faites en sortes de ne pas alerter les client

Les hommes mirent aussi tôt cet ordres à exécution. La police fut immédiatement contactée.

En regardant les écran de contrôle des caméras extérieurs,le chef de la sécurité aperçoit la camionnettes qui démarre.

Ichigo rejoignit les autres dans la camionnettes,après avoir circulé dans le casino au nez et à la barbe des autres employés qui le saluaient comme si de rien n'était,pour ne pas l'alerter.

22h30: Le camion arriva au point ou se trouvait l'hélicoptère,piloté par Ulquiorra.

« J'y crois pas!Urahara à vraiment réussi à nous trouver un hélico!s'extasia Ichigo.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de s'extasier. Il faut vite charger tout le matériel précieux et l'argent à bord! Lui rappela Ulquiorra.

Seul Grimmjow resta à l'intérieur du camion sur le point de se livrer à la partie la plus risquée de l'opération.

-Enfile tout de suite ta tenue ça te permettra de rester en vie. » Lui conseilla Yoruichi.

Grimmjow reprit la route comme si de rien n'était,après s'être changé. Et comme prévu,il se retrouva très vite avec la police à ses trousse. Car c'est en cela que consistait la suite des opérations,se débarrasser de la police.

Les agents identifièrent immédiatement la camionnette qui leur avait été décrite. Il prévinrent immédiatement toutes les unités qui étaient sur l'affaire et ordonnèrent de placer des barrages de police.

22h35:Jaggerjack se retrouva poursuivi par une douzaine de voitures noir et blanches. Il s'assurait de ne pas perdre son avance sur les flics en gardant le pied au plancher et en suivi un itinéraire qui avait été défini à l'avance, prenant des routes assez fréquentés,ou il devait slalomé entre les voitures de civils. Il ne devait sa survie qu'à son extrême habileté au volant.

« J'aurais du demander une plus grosse part du butin pour me taper cette partie du plan! Grommela t-il en dérapant dans un virage serré.

Il se retrouva très vite à l'étape la plus cruciale de ce parcours du combattant,devant un pont qui passait au dessus de la rivière. Sur le pont,un barrage de police,derrière lui,ses poursuivant,et sur les coté,de l'eau.

-On le tient!se réjouit un des policiers.

-C'est décidé,si je survis je leur demande 10000 balles chacun! » S'écria Grimmjow en tentant de déraper pour freiner.

Chacun retint son souffle. Les pneus crissèrent produisant des étincelles sur la route. Les policiers furent ébahis en voyant la camionnette blanche chuter dans les eaux de la rivières.

22h42: Sous l'eau,la portière de la camionnette était ouverte ouverte,elle était déjà déverrouillée au moment de la chute.

Quelques mètres plus loin,un homme nageait en immersion,avec la tenu qu'il avait enfilé un peu plus tôt:Une combinaison de plongée! Grâce à la bonbonne d'oxygène qu'il portait sur le dos,il pourrait continuez comme ça jusqu'à être arrivé à destination. Les agents de police n'avait pas vu qu'il était seul dans le camion,ni qu'il portait cette tenue,en raison des vitres teintées du véhicule.

A la surface,l'un des policiers avait demandé à ce qu'on leur envoi de quoi repêcher le camion,ne se doutant de rien et croyant qu'un tragique accident était arrivé aux cambrioleurs. La plupart des voitures de patrouille étaient reparties.

22h55: En remontant la rivière Grimmjow avait fini par revenir à un lieu qu'il connaissait bien,il se trouvait au bord de la maison qui servait de repère au groupe. Il remonta à la surface,contourna la demeure et se dirigea vers l'hélicoptère qui se trouvait la,prêt à partir. Lorsqu'il monta à bord,Il tomba sur Yoruichi qui lui dit:

« -Pile à l'heure.

-L'argent et nos affaire sont déjà à bord,et le réservoir est plein! Tout est prêt pour le départ

-Grrr...Je ne sais même pas combien de fois j'ai failli mourir dans cette course poursuite!Ça va vous coutez cher! Annonça Jaggerjack.

-En parlant,il faudra qu'on pense à envoyer un petit quelque chose à Urahara pour les costumes...Et pour l'hélicoptère,surtout! Remarqua Orihime.

-Puisque tout est bon,on décolle. Déclara Ulquiorra aux commandes de l'appareil.

22h59: l'hélicoptère était en vol,pilote automatique direction les îles caïmans. Ulquiorra ouvrit une bouteille de champagne et toute l'équipe trinqua à cette réussite. En faisant astucieusement fructifier tout l'argent obtenu,il pourraient vivre tranquillement pendant très longtemps.

L'opération était un succès.

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** Bon,ça à peut-être vraiment aucun rapport avec Bleach en dehors des perso,mais j'espère que ça vous à plus quand même... 


	4. Quête d'anniversaire

**Commentaire de l'auteur:**_genres;humour (enfin,je crois)_  
_ Cette fois ci ce sera une histoire avec Renji._  
_ Bonne lecture!_

Renji était plongé dans une réflexion plus intensive que tout ce dont il était capable. Il devait se surpasser car il était en quête d'une idée brillante. Il avait l'air encore plus concentré que lors d'un combat. Étant donné qu'il était en train de boire un coup avec Kira et Hisagi,il lui demandèrent naturellement pourquoi,il avait l'air dans ses pensée.

« Ta boisson va tourner...Lui fit remarquer Izuru.

-Un problème? Lui demanda Shuhei.

Renji releva subitement la tête,sortant de sa torpeur et s'expliqua:

-C'est demain l'anniversaire de Rukia...Je suis supposé lui offrir un cadeau,mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée. En plus j'ai intérêt à assurer,je lui ai promis quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

-Désolé,mais on ne va vraiment pas pouvoir t'aider là. Repartit Hisagi

-Tu connais bien mieux Kuchiki-san que nous. » Ajouta Kira.

Renji marchait dans les allées du Seireitei,il devait trouver une idée,une bonne idée. Il tomba sur le vice capitaine Matsumoto et lui expliqua son problème.

« Tu n'a qu'à lui offrir une tenue où un accessoire! Suggéra t-elle.

-L'idée est bonne,mais ce n'est pas le genre de Rukia. La contredit-il.

-Ah bon? Moi,j'étais sur que c'était parfait . »

Il rencontra le capitaine Zaraki,comme toujours accompagné du vice capitaine Kusajishi.

« Salut Renji! Tu tombe bien,il me fallait un adversaire! Déclara Kenpachi en le pointant de sa lame.

-Excusez moi capitaine,mais j'ai autre chose à faire et je crois que vous ne pourrez vraiment pas m'aider.

Abarai jeta un œil au vice capitaine de la onzième et se dit qu'il ne coutait rien d'essayer,il demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qui vous paraitrait être une bonne idée pour un anniversaire?

Yachiru réfléchie un instant et répondit avec un grand sourire:

-Des bonbons!

-OK,laissez tomber... »soupira le rouge en reprenant sa route.

Il croisa ensuite Ichigo,qui passait par hasard:

-Mince! Fit celui ci après que Renji lui ai expliqué sa situation.

-Quoi ''Mince!''?

-J'avais complètement oublié son anniversaire! Je dois me grouiller de trouver une idée,ou elle me le fera regretter!

-Si je comprend bien,t'es encore pire que moi,c'est ça? »marmonna Renji.

Ichigo partit immédiatement en quête d'une bonne idée et Renji n'était pas plus avancé.

Il tomba aussi sur le capitaine Unohana:

-Désolé,je ne vois pas...Lui dit-elle. Mais ne renonce pas,il est très important que tu trouve une bonne idée de cadeau pour l'anniversaire de ton amie.

-Je suis pas plus avancé et 'ai encore plus de pression,là...Pensa Abarai.

-Tu dois trouver une idée. Insista Unohana avec un air effrayant.

-Ou...Oui!Je vais trouver! » Annonça le vice capitaine,décidé.

Il se dit qu'il devait demander conseil au capitaine Ukitake,lui connaissait bien Rukia. Il se rendit donc vers les quartiers de la treizième division.

« ...Alors,vous n'auriez pas une suggestion à me faire? Demanda Renji après s'être expliqué.

-Eh bien,désolé de te décevoir,mais non. Je ne sais pas quoi te suggérer. J'ai déjà acheté un cadeau pour Rukia,mais je n'ai pas d'idée à te proposer.

-Je vois,désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

Renji en était toujours au même point et ne voyait pas à qui il pourrait demander conseil. Peut-être le capitaine Kuchiki aurait eu une idée,mais il se voyait mal arriver dans le bureau de Byakuya pour lui parler de ça. Et il ne pensait pas obtenir une réponse de cette façon.

Il croisa par hasard Hinamori,qui allait rendre visite à Toshiro.

Elle vit tout de suite qu'il avait l'air contrarié.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda t-elle,légèrement inquiète.

Abarai s'expliqua.

-L'anniversaire de Kuchiki-san? Et tu n'a pas d'idée. Résuma t-elle.

-C'est ça!

-C'est facile,il faut que tu trouve ce qu'elle aime,puis que tu achète un cadeau en rapport avec ça.

-Tu a raison!C'est comme ça qu'on va procéder! S'enthousiasma Renji. Alors,Rukia...elle aime les trucs petits et mignons...Huum,elle est fan de Chappy!

-Tout le monde aime Chappy...lui répondit Hinamori comme si c'était une évidence.

-Mouais...on va dire. Acquiesça Renji qui savait que ce n'était pas le cas.-Il y'a des tonnes de produits dérivé de Chappy et des autres souls candy. Mais elle en possède déjà plusieurs. Et puis,j'ai promis quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire alors,il faut que je trouve le Chappy ultime!

-Le meilleur Chappy,c'est celui que m'a offert Hitsugaya-kun! Une grosse peluche toute douce qui sent la pomme et qui fait de la musique. En plus,il est collector. Affirma Momo,pleine de fierté.

-Le capitaine Hitsugaya t'a offert une peluche? Où l'a t-il eu?

-Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait gagné par hasard dans le Rukongai. Et comme il n'en voulait pas,il me l'a donné. Il paraît qu'elle aurai un prix incroyable.

-Huum...Mais si tu en a un comme ça,il faut que j'en trouve un encore meilleur! Réfléchi le rouge (qui ne croyait qu'à moitié à la version donnée par le capitaine). -Mais vu que c'est la seule piste que j'ai...Je n'ai pas le choix. »

A contrecœur le vice capitaine de la sixième division décida de rendre visite au capitaine de glace. Il pria pour ne pas le trouver occuper,car il n'aurait pas pu se permettre de le déranger dans une activité importante pour ça. Chance pour lui,il croisa Hitsugaya qui sortait de son bureau. Celui ci lui apprit que c'était dans une boutique du 5ème arrondissement que se déroulait le concours auquel il avait participé,soi disant parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

Abarai courut au lieu indiqué aussi vite que possible. Le magasin en questions affichait un style bien moderne (relativement à la Soul Society,bien entendu) et était spécialisé dans les produit dérivé sur les soul candy's,c'était le plus grand magasin sur ce thème dans le Rukongai. Afin de se faire de la publicité,il organisait souvent des concours,ou des jeux avec à la clé des cadeaux plus où moins exceptionnels. Celui qu'avait remporté Toshiro était le premier prix d'un tournoi de Kendo où chacun pouvait participer, il s'agissait d'une pièce unique conçu dans un tissu rare réputé comme le plus doux qui soit.

Renji s'adressa au patron et lui demanda directement:

« -Quel est le meilleur article que vous ayez sur Chappy?!

-Eh bien...Ou peut dire que tu sais ce que tu veut,toi! Constata le vendeur en parlant fort. Le meilleur produit du magasin,c'est celui là! Ajouta t-il en désignant une statue de Chappy d'une soixantaine de centimètre ,entièrement en or,à l'exception des perles qui lui servait d'yeux. La pièce rare était sous une cloche en verre.

En regardant l'étiquette du prix, le vice-capitaine se rendit tout de suite compte que c'était au dessus de ses moyens il demanda:

-Il y'a une autre façon de l'obtenir.

-C'est l'unique exemplaire dans toute la Soul Society et il n'y a que deux façon de l'obtenir! Un: l'acheter;deux:le gagner. Mais comme tu t'en doute,gagner ceci n'est pas une choses facile!

-Dites moi quoi faire et je le ferai! Il me faut cette pièce coûte que coûte! Déclara Abarai,déterminé.

-C'est simple,tu dois remporter le premier prix de la pêche au poisson rouge titan! Fit Le commerçant en guidant Renji vers une salle dans l'arrière boutique.

Le poisson titan était une espèce de poisson de la Soul Society,grand comme le bras d'un adulte et réputé pour être particulièrement agité quand on s'en prenait à lui,bien que calme le reste du temps. La pièce contenait plusieurs aquariums,eux même contenant plusieurs poissons.

Il faut que j'attrape un poisson?! Rien de plus facile! Se réjouit le vice capitaine.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça! Si tu veut gagner le premier prix,tu dois attraper le plus grand poisson, Bahamut IV! Annonça le vendeur en désignant un aquarium contenant un seul poisson,mais un poisson trois fois plus gros que les autres,un poisson à l'air féroce comme un requin. Le gérant du magasin tendit à Renji une épuisette en papier,comme celle des fêtes foraine,mais plus grande (proportionnellement à la taille des proies).

-Je dois le capturer avec ça...Si c'était pour les autres,ça irait mais ça va être impossible pour celui là. Marmonna Renji en fixant l'animal dans les yeux.-Qu'est il arrivé à Bahamut I,II et III. demanda t-il en espérant qu'on lui dise que quelqu'un avait réussi à les capturer.

-Personne ne les à jammais eu! Le premier est mort de vieillesse,le deuxième est mort d'indigestion pour avoir voulu manger un poisson d'une autre espèce. Le troisième à simplement été dépassé par celui ci en terme de poids et de taille,alors on l'a mangé! Seul le poisson le plus grand peut porter le titre de Bahamut!

-J'ai droit à combien de tentative? Interrogea le vice-capitaine,aussi sérieux que si il s'apprêtait à combattre un arrancar.

-Trois. Ni plus ni moins. Si tu gagne tu remporte le poisson,le Chappy,et deux mois de nourriture pour poisson. »

Le jeune homme plongea son épuisette dans le bassin de la bête,minutieusement,pour ne pas l'alerter. Le poisson,ne se doutait pas qu'on le menaçait,mais passa à travers l'épuisette en la perforant comme si elle n'était pas sur son chemin. Renji eu de grands yeux vides, se dit qu'il ferait mieux de laisser tomber,et qu'il était surement impossible de réussir. Mais il se ressaisit et tenta de saisir sa proie par en dessous,comme avec une petite cuillère. Il effectua son geste avec une telle rapidité que la bestiole ne vit pas venir l'assaut. Mais le Bahamut sauta hors du filet,et lorsque Renji revint à la charge,il perça le filet en brisant même l'anneau du contour.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce saleté de poisson! » s'écria t-il

Dernière chance,cette fois le titan était sur ses gardes. Il croisa le regard d'acier de son assaillant et évita l'épuisette une fois puis une seconde. Le poiscaille tenta de passer une nouvelle fois dans le filet,mais cette fois là,Abarai retira son arme juste à temps et la replongea aussitôt,dans un geste si rapide que le poisson ne le vit pas arriver. Il souleva le poisson avec,rapidité,adresse,et précision portée à leur paroxysme,pour ne pas détruire son filet ou faire tomber l'animal.

Le commerçant le regardait sans mot dire. Il baissa la tête,puis eu un sourire en coin. Renji l'avait fait!Il avait eu le 4ème Bahamut,le plus grand poisson qu'ai connu ce jeu.

C'est donc victorieusement que l'officier repartit,fier et satisfait. Il avait dans la main droite le paquet contenant la statue collector et tirait de la main gauche le chariot avec l'aquarium du titan et la nourriture de ce dernier. Il ne se souciait pas des gens qui se demandait d'où il pouvait bien revenir avec cette bestiole,il tenait le cadeau absolu (**ndt:**ben oui!c'était ça le but! C'était pas une histoire de pêche à l'épuisette!).

Sa joie retomba pourtant avant même qu'il n'ai regagné le Seireitei. Il vit des villageois apeurés qui s'enfuyait en criant au hollow. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir un carrosse tiré par des chevaux affolés le percuta de plein fouet. Il s'en tira bien,le poisson titan aussi,mais le paquet du Chappy fut projeté. La chute ne l'endommagea pas réellement,mais il ne survit pas au piétinement des chevaux qui fuyaient. Deux hollows surgirent,qui poursuivaient les habitants.

« Noooooon! S'écria Renji en voyant le sort subi par son cadeau ultime. Il dégaina son zanpakuto et élimina les deux ennemis d'un seul coup,puis tomba à genoux,terrassé par les évènements.

La personne dans le carrosse,qui avait calmé ses chevaux, vint à sa rencontre. Sa tenue montrait qu'il s'agissait d'un habitant du Seireitei.

« Merci!Merci infiniment! Sans vous,mon chargement de la plus haute importance aurait été perdu! Fit-il,enthousiaste.

-De rien... répondit le shinigami,déprimé.

-Hum? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort...aurais je renversé la nourriture de votre animal? Demanda l'homme en jetant un œil au Bahamut.

En guise de réponse,Abarai désigna lentement ce qu'il restait de la statue en or.

L'homme s'avança, vers les débris,se pencha et commença à murmurer pris de stupeur:

-Mais...Je le reconnais...Le chef d'œuvre d'orfèvrerie que j'avais commandé expressément à un orfèvre de génie.

Il se tourna vers Renji et ajouta:

-Seriez vous un fan de Chappy?

-Bien sur que non! C'était pour l'anniversaire d'une amie. Mais maintenant,il est fichu. Expliqua Renji

-En effet,il est fichu! Et c'était l'unique exemplaire. Mais ne désespérer pas et suivez moi.

Renji,curieux,monta dans le carrosse à la suite de cet inconnu,sous le regard attentif de son animal. Le véhicule était suffisamment spacieux pour quatre personnes,mais il voyageait seul pour la simple et bonne raison que toute la cabine était remplie d'accessoires sur Chappy et les autres soul candy's.

-Wouaw! Vous êtes un collectionneur? Souffla le vice capitaine.

-Pas du tout! Le contredit l'individu. Je suis celui qui conçoit la majorité des produits dérivé sur les souls candy's! Ceux que tu vois ici sont tous des exemplaires rare,voire unique! Et les peluches rares,je les fabrique de mes mains.

-Le concepteur de... commença Renji avant d'être interrompu.

-La statue que tu avais,je l'ai dessiner et je l'ai fait faite fabriquer par un artisan du Seireitei. Malheureusement mes chevaux ne l'ont pas épargné.

-Exactement.

-Mais pour avoir sauvé toutes ces pièces rares. Je vais te récompenser. Fit le designer en récupérant une boite qui était posé sur un siège.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Fit le rouge en ouvrant la boite.

-Un grand chef d'œuvre! Peut-être même qu'il surpasse mon Chappy musical ultra-doux parfumé à la pomme.

La boite contenait une peluche de Chappy toute d'or,d'une trentaine de centimètres.

Le concepteur reprit:

-Entièrement en fils d'or d'une finesse hors du commun. Si il devait être vendu,son prix serait vertigineux! Mais tu le mérite jeune homme. Sans toi,il aurai été anéantis avec les autres »

De retour au Seireitei,Renji fit installer l'aquarium de Bahamut IV dans son bureau (Byakuya fut étonné de voir Renji avec un poisson). En ce qui concernait le cadeau,il attendait avec impatience le moment où il le donnerait à Rukia. Cette fois,il était sur que personne ne donnerait un meilleur cadeau que lui.

Le lendemain soir,à la fête d'anniversaire de Rukia Kuchiki, tout ses amis étaient présents. Le capitaine Kuchiki était absent de la fête,mais le soir,en regagnant ses appartement,Rukia découvrirait un paquet déposé à son attention. Mais revenons en au présent, Renji n'était pas le seul à avoir pensé à un cadeau basé sur Chappy,mais aucun même celui du capitaine Ukitake ne semblait en mesure de lui faire de l'ombre. Il était sur de lui,même si il fut prit d'un léger sentiment de stress au moment ou il remettait son paquet cadeau. Rukia le déballa,l'ouvrit puis le regarda un instant sans rien dire,attisant la curiosité des autres qui vinrent se placer derrière elle pour voir (donc,tous face à Renji). Tout les invités ouvrirent de grand yeux puis fixèrent le vice-capitaine. Kuchiki,quand à elle,eu les yeux brillants, plein d'étoiles. Elle regarda Renji avec un grand sourire ébahie,incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Des larmes de joies commencèrent même à faire leur apparition.

-A ce point...pensa Renji,presque effrayé d'avoir réussi à faire ça.

-Je n'avais même jammais entendu parler de cet objet...constata Ukitake.

-C'est forcément une pièce rare...Je reconnais qu'il y'a de quoi être jalouse. Avoua Rangiku.

-C'est vraiment de l'or?! Tu à dépensé deux ans de salaire,ou quoi?! S'agita Sentaro Kotsubaki.

Rukia reprit suffisamment ses esprit pour parler. Elle contempla cette véritable œuvre d'art sous tout les angles puis félicita Renji:

-Je n'ose même pas imaginé comme ça à du être difficile de trouver cette merveille!

Elle se leva et remercia son ami d'un baiser sur le front avant d'ajouter:

-Merci. C'est le meilleur cadeau que j'ai eu aujourd'hui! »

Cette simple récompense et ces remerciements suffirent à faire totalement oublier à Renji à quel point il avait été difficile d'obtenir le cadeau parfait.

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** _En espérant que ça vous à plu!_  
_ Je crois qu'il n'y a aucun cheval a la soul Society,mais bon._  
_ Infos (sans importance): -Byakuya à offert à Rukia un Kimono d'un tissu si précieux que son prix équivaut à celui de 9 demeures,_  
_ -Vous vous en doutiez,mais Toshiro a vu la peluche et à tout de suite pensé qu'elle ferait plaisir à Hinamori alors,il l'a gagné._  
_ -Renji à appelé son poisson Golden, c'est donc Golden Bahamut._  
_ -Les poissons rouges titan ne sont pas carnivore,c'est pour ça que le deuxième Bahamut est mort._


	5. Une journée d'une shinigami

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** _genres:tranche de vie,humour _  
_ Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse de mettre en scène des personnages inconnus. Mais j'avais joué à ''Bleach:the 3rd phantom'' sur DS il y a longtemps et récemment mes petits frères et sœur y ont joué. Résultat:je me suis retapé la moitié du jeux pour leur écrire une fic avec Matsuri. _  
_ je m'excuse dans le cas ou demeureraient des fautes d'orthographes. _  
_ et je m'excuse de vous faire perdre votre temps avec mes excuses._

_**Note de l'auteur:**_précision pour ceux qui n'ont pas joué à the3rd phanttom (nombreux je le pense)

_Matsuri Kudo est une shinigami qui à rejoint la cinquième division il y a cents ans. Et qui s'est retrouvée transporté dans le présent durant un combat du Seireitei face à Arturo Plateado (ça n'aura pas d'importance dans cet O-S). Elle a aussi été amenée à s'entrainer avec Yoruichi dans la salle souterraine pour maitriser le Bankai. C'est une personne de nature responsable et appliquée (pour de plus amples informations se référer a la page du wikia Bleach sur le personnage). Autre détail sans importance (et qui n'influe pas sur cet O-S),le scénario de The 3__rd_ _phantom à de légère incohérence avec celui du manga,mais s'y insère plutôt bien._

Le soleil s'était à peine levé sur le Seireitei,mais une jeune fille blonde et aux grands yeux bleus se levait déjà pour se préparer à sa journée de shinigami. Matsuri Kudo,car tel étai son nom,Prit sa douche,enfila son uniforme,et récupéra dans son réfrigérateur(eh oui le BDT modernise un peu le Seireitei) les deux bentôs qu'elle avait préparé la veille au soir, Elle mit ensuite son zanpakuto à sa ceinture et sortit.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en direction du ciel(aucuns nuages à l'horizon)elle se rendit à l'appartement de son frère jumeau,Fujimaru Kudo. La jeune shinigami trouva ce dernier déjà prêt et paré à attaquer une dure journée de travail,prêt comme chaque matin depuis le jour où elle était venue le réveiller avec un petit déjeuner au lit affreusement brulant pour le débarrasser de sa mauvaise habitude de rechigner à se lever tôt. Elle trouva son frère juste au moment où il sortait de chez lui.

« -Matsuri?T'es venue vérifier si j'étais déjà parti?s'étonna celui ci.

-Non,je t'ai fait une surprise,un bentô de ma conception!Tu va voir,je me suis beaucoup améliorée en cuisine. Affirma Matsuri,pleine de fierté.

-Hein?Désolé mais,euh...j'ai déjà dit à Renji et Izuru que je déjeunerai avec eux aujourd'hui. Improvisa Fujimaru avant de prendre la direction de la caserne de la 5ème division d'un pas précipité.

-Quoi?!Attends un peu,qu'est ce que c'est que cette réaction?! »lui lança sa sœur en lui emboitant le pas

Arrivés aux quartiers de la cinquième division,désormais sous les ordre du capitaine Hirako,Les jumeaux allèrent consulter Momo Hinamori,la vice capitaine de la division,pour qu'elle leur assigne un tâche à effectuer.

« La division ne croule pas sous le travail en ce moment...constata Hinamori

-Il faut dire que toi et le capitaine vous faites presque tout,ici. remarqua Fujimaru

-Vous n'avez qu'à prendre un jour de repos. Déclara Shinji Hirako en entrant dans la pièce avant de gagner son bureau.

-Génial! Se réjouit Fujimaru. En prenant déjà la direction de la sortie.

-Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? » Se demanda Matsuri en sortant à son tour.

La blonde décida finalement d'aller se promener au Rukongai,il y a toujours de l'animation dans les quartiers populaires de la Soul Society.

Elle choisi de se promener dans un quartier peu dangereux,le 8ème arrondissement,elle était en train de discuter avec un marchand dans l'une des nombreuses échoppe de la rue quand elle fut interpellée par une voix joviale qui traduisait une légère ébriété.

« Oi!Kudo-chan. Tu est toujours aussi en beauté.

La shinigami reconnut immédiatement la voix du capitaine Kyoraku,elle se retourna et le vit assis sur un banc,une bouteille de saké dans une main et une coupe de cette même boisson dans l'autre.

-Encore à boire en pleine matinée?!Vous n'êtes pas censé être en train de travailler?!Le gronda t-elle

-Oooh,pas la peine d'être aussi stricte. J'ai simplement pris une pause. Viens plutôt boire un ve...

-Une pause?!Mon œil,oui!Je parie que vous vous êtes encore enfui de votre bureau!le vice capitaine Ise ne sait même pas que vous êtes là,je parie! Gronda t-elle les mains sur les hanches

-Chut!Nanao-chan me cherche. Si tu crie comme ça je vais me faire repérer et...

-Trop tard! Les interrompit une voix derrière le capitaine de la 8ème division.

-Vice capitaine Ise!sursauta Matsuri.

-Bon,on dirait que je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie. Déclara Shunsui avant de partir en shunpô.

-Revenez ici,capitaine!Ordonna Nanao avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son supérieur.

-Décidément,le capitaine Kyoraku ne changera jamais... »Soupira Kudo.

Se demandant à nouveau quoi faire elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas allée dans le monde réel depuis assez longtemps. Après s'être fourni un gigai chez Urahara,elle décida d'aller rendre visite à Orihime,puis à Chad. Elle arrivait finalement chez les Kurosaki.

C'est Yuzu,la petite sœur d'Ichigo,qui lui ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour. Est-ce qu'Ichigo est là? Demanda t-elle poliment.

-Euh...Bonjour. Je vais aller le chercher. Répondit Yuzu un peu surprise de cette nouvelle rencontre.

Matsuri attendit sur le pas de la porte elle pu entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

-Onii-chan! Tu a de la visite!Cria Yuzu

-Qui est ce qui est venu le voir,cette fois? Demanda Karin a sa sœur.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est une fille,(elle est plutôt jolie)que je ne connais pas. Chuchota Yuzu,pas assez discrètement pour ne pas être entendue par la fille en question.

-Une fille?Elle est comment?! Ichi-nii s'intéresse aux filles maintenant?!

La shinigami pouffa de rire (et rougit un peu)en entendant la conversation des deux enfant qui s'interrompit net quand arriva Ichigo. En voyant Matsuri celui ci s'étonna;

-Matsuri?Qu'est ce que tu fait ici,Fujimaru n'est pas avec toi?

-Fujimaru?Non,il n'est pas là,je crois qu'il s'entraine avec Renji...ou qu'il paresse.

-Vous avez un jour de repos,c'est ça? Devina Kurosaki en invitant son invitée à entrer.

Ichigo et Matsuri discutèrent de choses et d'autres,donnant chacun respectivement des nouvelles du monde des réel et de la Soul Society. La shinigami salua ensuite le remplaçant et repartit pour le Seireitei,elle décida de poursuivre son tour des visites en allant voir Rukia,qu'elle trouva en train de se diriger vers les quartiers de la 10ème division. Les deux amie se saluèrent et Rukia expliqua qu'elle allait manger avec Matsumoto,Kudo décida d'y aller avec elle,elle devait aller saluer Rangiku.

La blondinette se retrouva donc attablée avec Rukia,Hinamori(qui venait souvent dans les quartiers de la division 10) et Matsumoto,qui dévorait le bentô que Matsuri avait initialement prévu pour son frère.

« Chest exchelent!fit le vice capitaine de la dixième division,la bouche pleine. Encore meilleur que cheux que tu cuichinait avant!

-Merci,ça fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécie. J'ai fais beaucoup d'effort pour être capable de cuisiner le mieux possible. En fait,tu semble être la seule à avoir toujours apprécié ma cuisine. Fit Matsuri,décontenancée.

-Il y'avait aussi Orihime. Précisa Rukia. Mais à voir comment elle se régale,j'ai bien envie d'y gouter moi aussi. Ajouta t-elle en regardant Rangiku.

-C'est vrai que ça à l'air bon. Constata Hinamori. Mais les Kuchiki ont bien un chef cuisinier,Non?

-Oui mais ça peut être bien de goûter à autre choses de temps en temps. Surtout si ça vient d'une amie.

-Déjà fini?!Tressaillit Matsumoto en Regardant la boite qu'elle venait de vider. Matsuri,il n'y en a pas un autre ?!

Matsuri était aux anges,les yeux brillants:

-Si vous voulez,j'essaierais d'en faire pour vous toutes,quand j'aurai le temps. »Fit t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Peu après son déjeuner elle se promenait dans les allées du Seireitei,profitant du beau temps.

« Vraiment,la nourriture a meilleur goût quand on mange avec des amis. Se dit-elle à elle même.

-Je connais un truc bien après un bon repas!L'interrompit une voix derrière elle. Un combat!Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un peu d'exercice pour digérer.

-3ème siège Madarame!Sursauta Matsuri en se retournant brusquement. Désolée,mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de combattre maintenant!

-Allons,c'est le moment Idéal pour un entrainement. Déclara Ikaku en dégainant son sabre.

-Pour un membre de la onzième division,c'est toujours le moment idéal!Protesta la membre de la 5ème qui ne vit aucune autre solution que la fuite pour éviter l'affrontement. Pas de chances pour elle,elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le capitaine Zaraki.

-Tu tombe bien,Matsuri!Je cherchais justement un adversaire.

-Demi tour!déclara celle ci,qui n'avait pas la moindre envie d'affronter cette brute.

-Où est ce qu'elle va?Demanda Kenpachi

-C'est un jeu,Ken-chan! compris(ou plutôt cru comprendre) le vice capitaine Yachiru Kusajishi,qui se tenait presque toujours sur les épaules du capitaine de la onzième.

-Un jeu,hein...Alors c'est partit!hurla celui ci en se lançant à la poursuite de Kudo.

La shinigami se retrouva rapidement poursuivi par un nombre conséquent de membres de la onzième. Les sous fifres,elle n'aurait aucun mal a les semer au vu de son niveau,mais ce serait une autre paire de manche pour Madarame,sans parler du capitaine Zaraki. Il lui fallait une solution,une cachette où il ne viendrait jammais la chercher,et elle venait justement de trouver cette cachette:la salle d'entrainement secrète de Yoruichi,où elle et son frère s'étaient durement entrainés et avaient appris le bankai,elle y avait même appris le shunko. Elle s'assura de n'être aperçue par aucuns de ses poursuivants au moment ou elle pénétrait dans sa cachette providentielle. Désormais hors d'atteinte,Matsuri s'assit sur un rocher et souffla:

« Ouf! Décidément,je ne comprendrai jammais la onzième division...Je suis sûre que c'est malsain de passer son temps à se battre comme ça!

-Je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Acquiesça une voix qu'elle connaissais bien,elle se retourna et s'exclama:

-Yoruichi!

-Alors Matsuri? Tu est venue pour un entrainement spécial avec ton professeur particulier?Ironisa Shinoin qui savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Comment aurais-je pu?Je ne savais même pas que je te trouverai ici!

-C'est vrai,on s'est croisée par hasard et j'étais simplement venue pour prendre un bain aux sources chaudes. » Expliqua Yoruichi.

La blonde ne résista pas à l'entente du mot sources chaudes et décida immédiatement de se joindre à

celle qui avait été son professeur. Elle passèrent un long moment dans l'eau discutant de choses et d'autres ou se remémorant les souvenirs de l'entrainement et du combat contre Arturo.

L'après midi était près de décliner mais Matsuri avait encore beaucoup de temps libre devant elle. Elle se dirigeait au hasard,passant distraitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux toujours légèrement mouillés;ce qui les faisait un peu bouclé. Elle finit par apercevoir son frère qui sortait des quartiers de la sixième division,l'air visiblement déçu.

« -Qu'est qui t'arrive? lui demanda t-elle après l'avoir rejoint.

-J'ai demandé à Renji de s'entrainer avec moi au bankai,mais il a encore une montagne de paperasse en retard!

-Bah,ça Lui apprendra à toujours reporter son travail!en attendant,on n'a qu'a s'entrainer ensemble! »

Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent donc face à face dans la cour situé derrière les quartiers de la cinquième division. Quelques shinigamis,dont Hinamori et Izuru s'étaient rassemblé pour observer.

« -J'espère pour toi que tu est prêt parce que j'ai beaucoup progressé depuis notre dernier affrontement! Lança Matsuri. Bankai!Ryukyu Kotomaru!

-Moi aussi figure toi!je me déplace si vite que tu va rien voir venir!Bankai!Kokyo Ryujomaru! »

Le soir,après une longue séance d'entrainement, La blonde invita (ou força?)son frère à venir diner chez elle. Fujimaru observa l'assiette que venait de lui servir sa sœur avec appréhension.

-Bon appétit! Tu va voir,je me suis vraiment améliorée!lança t-elle,enjouée.

Il gouta donc une bouchée,déjà prêt à faire semblant d'aimer. Ce dont-il n'eut absolument pas besoin car il trouva réellement ça très bon.

-C'est vraiment bon?! S'exclama t-il,surpris. Tu peut encore t'améliorer,mais c'est vraiment bon.

-Tu en doutais?Ça fait longtemps que je progresse...D'ailleurs,le petit déjeuner que je t'avais servis au lit n'était pas mauvais,non? Il était juste chaud.

-Chaud?!I était tellement brulant que je n'ai même pas distingué le goût des aliment!D'ailleurs je n'ai pas distingué le goût de quoi que ce soit pendant un vingtaine d'heure! »

Matsuri éclata de rire en se remémorant ce souvenir.

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** _En espérant que ça vous ai quand même plut. _  
_ Ah,et je sais que tout le monde vous le demande,mais donnez vos avis,s'il vous plait. Toute critique constructive est la bienvenue._  
_ Si il y a quelque chose que vous aimeriez voir en particulier,dites le moi,je verrais ce que je peut faire._


	6. Faire la cour au Hueco Mundo

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** _Cette fois ci c'est une fic sur Stark,qui prend donc place au Hueco Mundo. c'est écrit dans un style un peu différent._  
_ Genres:humour,romances (mais pas de guimauve)._

Coyote Stark,est le membre le plus puissant de l'espada au service de Sosuke Aizen (certains calomniateur prétendent que Yammy en forme libérée est plus puissant,mais le numéro 0 de la bête furieuse n'est de toute évidences liée qu'à sa quantité de reiatsu. Sa technique,sa vitesse et son intelligence laissant fortement à désirer). Nous disions donc,Stark l'espada numéro 1 se réveilla après une bonne nuit de sommeil,c'est à dire au alentours de 14h30 (précisons que ''après une bonne nuit de sommeil'' est une image,vu qu'il fait toujours nuit au Hueco Mundo);il jeta un œil à sa pendule,et se dit que puisqu'il n'avait rien de spécial à faire,il ferait peut-être mieux de se recoucher,puis il se rappela qu'il avait pour projet de faire la cour à Tia Harribel,la numéro 3 de l'espada,il fut donc forcé de se lever puisque ce n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait faire en restant dans sont lit.

Il n'était pas du genre à se compliquer la vie inutilement,aussi il décida de simplement aller au devant de la dame,avec un présent à son intention. C'est dans ce dernier point que résidait le problème,étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose qui puisse faire office de présent au Hueco Mundo. Stark av ait beau être un Arrancar depuis un temps incommensurable,il se souvenait bien que l'usage était d'offrir dans ce genre de situation,des fleurs,ou des bijoux,ou autre chose du même type. Or,dans un monde ou le sol n'est fait que de sable,aucunne chance de faire pousser des fleurs;on ne pouvait même pas espérer faire pousser des cactus puisqu'il faisait constamment nuit.

Pareil pour les bijoux,il fallait bien les trouver quelque part,et il n'y avait aucunne chance de trouver de l'or,des pierres précieuse où des gemmes puisqu'en dehors du sable,les seules matières minérales du Hueco Mundo étaient des roches sans valeurs qui prenaient la forme d'arbres décrépis. Ce qui excluait par la même occasion les sculptures ou statue.

Aizen faisait bien pousser en serre des plantes,mais celle ci était à usage gastronomique et ne présentaient donc aucun intérêt dans la situation présente. Et le maitre n'aurait certainement pas apprécié qu'on utilise sa serre pour faire pousser des fleurs à la place de ses plantations.

La réflexion devait donc être orientée ailleurs. Les hollows,et la majorité des arrancars étaient parfaitement incapables de ressentir des émotions comme l'amour,et il trouvaient même généralement que c'était pour les minables,et qu'il s'agissait de l'apanage des shinigamis et des humains. Il y avait néanmoins déjà eu avant lui d'autres exceptions à la règle,seulement bien que ressentant de l'affection pour un ou une arrancar en particulier,il n'en étaient pas moins hostile au reste du monde,et faisaient toujours preuve d'une certaine bestialité. Aussi,leur déclaration consistait à prouver qu'ils étaient le mal dominant en écrasant un maximum de hollows et arrancars plus faibles qu'eux. Au vu de sa force,agir de cette façon aurait été on ne peut plus simple pour Stark (je vous laisse imaginer l'hécatombe que ça aurait donné),mais ce n'était pas une façon de faire qui lui plaisait et il savait avec certitude que Haribell était de son avis.

Une autre option aurait été pour lui de se rendre dans le monde des vivant où à la Soul Society pour s'y procurer quelque chose ,mais étant l'espada numéro un,il se serait très vite retrouvé cerné de capitaines shinigamis,et même pour lui l'opération était bien trop périlleuse.

Il pouvait aussi penser à l'emmener quelques part,mais encore une fois le monde creux était bien peu ergonomique d'un point de vue romantique puisqu'il n'y avait absolument rien à voir,pas même un coucher de soleil.

Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être demander conseil,mais à qui aurait-il put s'adresser. Yammy faisait partie des brutes incapables de ressentir des émotions (bien qu'il semblait considérer Ulquiorra comme son ami);qui plus est,il semblait aussi incapable de réfléchir. Aaroniero? Il ressentait bien autre chose que de la rage,mais c'était de l'avidité,une personne aussi corrompue ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Szayel,au vu de la folie qui le caractérisait n'avait certainement pas la possibilité de parler d'amour,même si il pouvait probablement être attiré par une femme,ou un homme,ou par tout ce qui bouge ou se tient immobile. Grimmjow était quelqu'un d'agressif du genre à écraser ceux qui ne lui plaisent pas,alors même si il éprouvait un jour de l'amour pour une dame,il lui offrirait plutôt les cadavres de tout ses ennemis (ceux de la demoiselles,ou bien les siens,surement les deux d'ailleurs). Nnoitra? Au vu de la haute opinion qu'il avait de la gente féminine,ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Ulquiorra n'était pas forcément une mauvaise personne,mais contrairement à ce que prétendaient certains calomniateurs,il n'y avait en lui que du vide,pas la moindre émotion. Barragan,qui se plaçait lui même au dessus de tout,n'était certainement pas apte à le renseigner.

Et allez savoir si Aizen avait déjà aimé quelqu'un par le passé.

Le plus utile eu certainement été de demander au trois fracción d'Haribell, qui aurait peut-être pu éclairer sa lanterne entre deux de leur disputes,vu qu'elle était sans doute celles qui connaissaient le mieux leur maitresses. Mais il ne se voyait pas aller leur demander ça et il n'était pas sur qu'elle puissent tenir leur langue et n'iraient pas gâcher la surprise.

Il pouvait aussi lui même créer l'événement. Par exemple,il était surement possible de créer un coucher de soleil,puisque le ciel de Las Noche était un jour artificiel. Seulement,il ne se voyait pas non plus aller demander à Aizen de fabriquer un coucher de soleil,et il ne pouvait pas le faire lui même. Il aurait pu aussi frapper L'espada 8 pour le force à en faire un (étant un scientifique,celui ci en aurait été capable),mais ce n'était pas non plus son style,c'était plutôt le genre de choses qu'aurait fait Grimmjow ou quelqu'un de ce genre. Il pouvait aussi pu lui creuser un lac ou même une mer,vu sa force,mais où aurait-il pu trouver de l'eau à mettre dedans? Il n'allait tout de même pas demander à la demoiselle demander de la remplir elle même et elle était bien la seule à avoir des pouvoirs liés à cet élément,avec peut-être Aaroniero (On se demande bien ou Aizen trouve la flotte pour se faire du thé dans ces conditions). Un feu d'artifice présente à peu près la même difficulté qu'un coucher de soleil,un espada étant une chose bien différente d'un artificier.

Après toute cette longue réflexion Stark eu une idée dont il était à peu près sur qu'elle était viable. Et pour laquelle il n'aurait besoin que d'un grand espace désert (ce qui était très facile à trouver au Hueco Mundo),il aurait aussi besoin de se trouver en dehors de Las Noche puisqu'il aurait besoin de recourir à sa forme libérée et qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire dans l'enceinte du palais. Il sortit donc de sa chambre et traversa rapidement les couloirs où il ne croisa que Grimmjow qui trainait de force Szayel Aporo dont il avait besoin pour on ne sait quel projet. Une fois en dehors de l'immense battisse,il vit bien quelques hollows qui s'enfuirent en le voyant de loin (heureusement pour eux,car il n'était pas dit qu'ils supportent de se trouver face à lui). Une fois suffisamment loin du palais pour être sur de ne pas l'abimer,il monta sur un des piliers rouges qu'on trouvait parfois au Hueco Mundo (et qui n'avaient visiblement pas d'autre utilité que de servir à ce que l'on monte dessus). Il scruta bien le sol pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours puis mit la première étape de son projet à exécution,avant de retourner au palais pour prier sa dulcinée de l'accompagner là où il se trouvait deux lignes plus tôt.

Les lecteurs qui ne sont pas encore morts d'ennui doivent savoir que,ironie du sort,il y'a depuis peu à Las Noche une machine capable de changer le sable en or (fabriquée par Szayel),mais que celle ci n'existe que depuis quelques jours après le moment où se déroule cette histoire(très peu de gens savent pourquoi l'octava espada à mis au point cet appareil). C'est pourquoi Stark a plutôt opté pour une rafale de celos dans le sable du Hueco Mundo qui fait qu'on a pu lire pendant plusieurs semaines,à conditions de se trouver suffisamment haut, ''Je vous aime,Tia Haribell.'' La tercera n'est pas une personne d'un naturel matérialiste,un geste symbolique était sans doute tout aussi efficace qu'un présent,si ce n'est plus. Le vent a fini par effacer ce message gravé dans le sable,mais pas l'amour qui unit depuis lors les deux espadas.

**Commentaire de l'auteur:** _En espérant que ça vous a plu. Logiquement,prochain chapitre en fin de semaine prochaine,(en même temps que sur le site fr)_


	7. Joyeux noël,Rukia!

**commentaire de l'auteur:**_ Me revoilà. Et comme noël est passé entre temps,je me devais de faire une fic sur noël,je l'ai écrit plutôt rapidement,donc c'est peut-être pas tout à fait ça. Comme l'indique le titre,c'est Rukia le personnage fêtes et bonne année._

Par une nuit,éclairée par les guirlandes lumineuses dont la lumière se reflétait sur les sol couvert de neige. Rukia faisait sa patrouille au dessus de la ville de Karakura avec la même application que d'habitude,mais pas avec la même motivation. C'était une chose tout à fait compréhensible:cette nuit là,toutes les personnes forcée de travailler le feraient en trainant les pieds. Qui ne serait pas mécontent de travailler la nuit de noël? Pas elle en tout cas.

Noël n'était pas la fête qui occupait le plus d'importance à la soul Society,mais c'était l'une de celle que Rukia préférait observer dans le monde des humains. Devoir surveiller les hollows qui rodent à Karakura alors qu'elle pourrait visiter les rues décorée, profiter de la joie qui semble se dégager de chacun à cette période de l'année sentir l'odeur des chocolats et des pâtisseries sur le marché de noël. Ou bien faire une fête de noël avec ses amis,avec des décorations et des échanges de cadeau.

Au lieu de ça elle devait survoler la ville en shunpô,éliminant de temps à autre un hollow,ou pratiquant un konso sur une une âme. Voyant le coté positif des choses, elle se dit qu'au moins,elle pouvait admirer les décorations de cette façon. Mais voir tout le monde s'amuser quand on travaille ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Elle avait joué de malchance,il fallait un shinigami suffisamment puissant pour contenir les hollows qu'on rencontrait à Karakura,et elle avait été désignée. Résultat,une soirée de fête gâchée. La vice capitaine poussa un grand soupir en tranchant un hollow. Il auraient au moins pu lui assigner un coéquipier pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve en solitaire. Vu qu'elle était à Karakura,elle aurait pu demander à Ichigo,mais celui ci devait forcément fêter noël avec sa famille.

La shinigami aperçut une silhouette qu'elle reconnaissait,c'était Uryu Ishida. Elle hésita à aller le saluer,puis remarqua le sac de course qu'il portait et se dit qu'après tout,lui aussi devait se rendre à une fête ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle se dit qu'elle n'allait pas aller le déprimer avec ses histoires.

Aux alentours de 22h30, Ichigo quittait le repas de noël familial avant même d'avoir prit le dessert. Il enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Fils indigne! Lança Isshin. -Comment ose tu abandonner ta famille le soir du réveillon.

-Abandonner? A t'entendre,je quitte la maison pour aller vivre au Canada.

-Je préférerais que tu aille t'installer au Canada,mais que tu le fasse un autre jour que le réveillon de noël! Répondit son paternel en le pointant du doigt.

-On te gardera de la bûche. Lui dit gentiment sa sœur Yuzu.

-Tu va où,Ichi-nii? Lui demanda Karin.

-T'occupe. Je risque de rentrer tard,alors pas la peine de m'attendre. » Répondit Ichigo en passant la porte,ignorant les reproches de son père.

Ichigo se rendit vers le magasin Urahara.

Toujours en patrouille,Rukia s'était installée sur le toit d'un bâtiment,d'où elle regardait les rares passants qui étaient dehors à cette heures ci ce jour là. Elle avait fait le tour de la ville,et si d'autre hollow apparaissaient,elle aurait vite fait de les repérer à leur reiatsu. Parmi ces passant,elle aperçut Orihime Inoue,qui courrait précipitamment pour aller on ne sait où. Que pouvait-elle faire dehors à cette heure ci. Elle se rendait à une fête? Vu que Inoue vivait seule,il était probable qu'elle soit en train de se rendre chez des amis. Rukia n'eut même pas la motivation d'aller saluer son amie. Elle était trop déprimée pour ça. De toutes façons,un autre hollow venait de se manifester,elle devait aller l'éliminer.

Au magasin Urahara,Ichigo entra pour trouver Yoruichi qui décorait toute la boutique,aidée par Tessai,Jinta et Ururu. Urahara ''supervisait'' en agitant son éventail.

« Ah! Te voilà Ichigo. Ce dernier en se tournant vers lui. -Il ne manquait plus que toi!Tu est à la traine.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Lui répondit sèchement Ichigo il manque encore Orihime et Chad,je viens de les avoir au téléphone et il arrivent.

Urahara détourna la tête avec un ricanement moqueur.

-Dommage. Dit-il. Je pensais que tu te ferais avoir.

Yoruichi descendit de l'escabeau où elle se trouvait.

-Je vais voir comment il se débrouillent du coté de la cuisine. Je vous laisse finir ici.

-Compte sur nous! Lui dit Urahara.

-Ne dites pas ça alors que vous ne faites rien. » Lui reprocha Kurosaki.

Ichigo accompagna Yoruichi vers la cuisine, où il trouva Ishida en train de s'occuper d'une dinde. Et Renji,dont le manque d'habileté en terme de cuisine avait valu d'être relégué au rôle d'assistant,il se contentait donc de passer à Uryu,les ingrédient qu'il lui demandait.

-Tu arrive en retard,Ichigo. On était sur le point de mettre cette dinde au four. Lui dit le vice capitaine de la sixième.

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu,je suis même partit de chez moi avant le dessert.

Orihime entra précipitamment dans la pièce,les salua,et s'empressa de mettre au frais la grande bûche glacée qu'elle avait ramenée.

Renji referma le four.

-Dommage qu'on l'ai fait si tard. Le temps qu'elle cuise,il sera bien une heure du matin. Constata Ishida.

-Si Renji nous avait prévenu plus tôt,on aurait pas eu ce problème. Constata Ichigo.

-Tais toi. Tu devrais plutôt me féliciter d'avoir réussi à trouver une dinde,un jour de noël,dans le monde des humains! Rétorqua fièrement celui ci.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler. Leur rappela Yoruichi. -Il y'a encore à dresser la table, faire des toast,puis aller chercher notre invitée d'honneur.

Tout le monde se mit au travail,dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Plus tard dans la nuit. Rukia élimina encore un hollow,sans difficulté. En repartant,elle se rendit compte qu'elle passait devant la maison de la famille Kurosaki. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir le père d'Ichigo remettre leurs cadeaux à Karin et Yuzu.

Où était Ichigo? Il devrait être avec sa famille pour noël.

De cette simple question découla une rapide réflexion. Ichigo était absent de chez lui pour le réveillon de noël,alors il devait être avec des amis. Ishida qu'elle avait vu plus tôt,n'était pas en très bon terme avec son père et elle ne lui connaissait pas d'autre famille. Orihime vivait seule,et la plupart de ses amies devait passer noël en famille. Il devaient donc tous être au même endroit. Qui plus est, en y repensant,les chemins que suivaient Uryu et Inoue était ceux menant à un seul endroit: le magasin Urahara.

Rukia en en conclut donc qu'une fête devait être organisée la-bas. Elle aurait bien aimé y aller elle aussi,après tout,interrompre sa patrouille un instant ne provoquerait pas une catastrophe. Peut-être aurait-elle du prévenir ses amis qu'elle serait dans le monde des vivant cette nuit là,les connaissant,ils l'auraient invité. Mais elle ne le leur avait pas dit,car elle avait pensé que ce serait plutôt déprimant pour eux de fêter noël en se disant qu'une de leur amie était obligée de travailler pendant ce temps.

Que devait-elle faire? Aller leur rendre visite,bien sur! Elle n'était pas forcée de les embêter avec ses histoires de boulot,ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aller leur souhaiter un joyeux noël.

En plus un vent froid commençait à souffler,alors elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de se mettre à l'intérieur.

Au magasin Urahara,tout était prêt,et tout le monde était là. La dinde était encore au four,mais elle serait prête au moment d'être dégustée.

-Parfait! Déclara Yoruichi en admirant le résultat final. Il ne manque plus qu'à aller chercher Rukia. Qui s'en charge?

-Je veux bien le faire. Proposa Orihime.

-Il fait froid et le vent commence à souffler. Tu risquerait de t'enrhumer. Lui dit Ichigo,inquiet.

-Il vaudrait mieux que ça soit toi qui y aille,Ichigo. Suggéra Urahara.

-Pas de problème! mais pourquoi spécialement moi? Se renseigna le rouquin.

-Chad m'a accompagné pour aller chercher le sapin cet après-midi,Yoruichi a décoré,Renji à apporté la dinde,Ishida à cuisiné la dinde,Orihime à apporté la buche,et moi je reçois et je fournis les chapeaux de père noël. » Lui répondit Kisuke en lui tendant un bonnet de noël.

Ichigo enfila son manteaux et sortit.

Une fois dehors,le roux enroula son écharpe son son nez, sentit le reiatsu de son amie shinigami et se dirigea dans sa direction.

Il se rendit compte en avançant qu'elle venait dans sa direction. Pourtant,il n'y avait aucun hollow dans le coin. Enfin,ça n'avait pas d'importance,comme ça il marcherait moins longtemps dans ce froid.

En se rendant au magasin Urahara,Rukia sentit le reiatsu d'Ichigo qui venait dans sa direction. Elle le rencontra à peine à une trentaines de mètre de sa destination.

« Ichigo? Fit-elle. Tu rentrais chez toi? Je croyais que tu étais à une fête ou quelque chose comme ça. Fit-elle nerveusement.

-Une fête?! Comment est tu au courant?! Je me disais bien que tu te rapprochais de chez Urahara.

-Au courant...En fait,j'avais simplement supposé qu'il y avait une fête la bas. Alors j'ai pensé aller souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes! Mais puisque tu t'en va,c'est déjà fini,non?

Rukia se rendit alors compte qu'Ichigo allait se demander ce qu'elle faisait là,à Karakura. Il lui fallait une excuse,et vite! Kurosaki parla avant elle.

-Non,ça n'a pas encore commencé. Enfin,suis moi,on t'expliquerais sur place. Fit-il,énigmatique

Ils se remirent donc en route. A peine avait-elle fait trois pas,qu'Ichigo lui vissa sur la tête le chapeau de père noël qu'Urahara lui avait donné plus tôt. Elle eu l'air offusquer,plus par surprise qu'autre chose. Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit,il lui dit

-Il ne faudrait pas que tu prenne froid,non? »

Kuchiki poussa un soupir et sourit.

Ichigo poussa la porte du magasin Urahara,puis cria en cœur avec tout les autres:

« -Joyeux noël Rukia!

Elle entra,regarda à droite,puis à gauche. Impeccablement décoré,il y'avait au milieu de la pièce une grande banderole ''Joyeux noël Rukia Kuchiki''.

-Cette fête...c'est...

-C'est une fête de noël pour toi. Lui dit Orihime. -un peu comme un anniversaire,en fait.

-Renji nous à dit que tu devait surveiller Karakura le soir de noël,alors on à décidé de faire ça. Expliqua Ishida.

-Renji? Comment est-ce que tu savais...

-J'ai voulu aller te voir à la treizième division,et le capitaine Ukitake m'a dit que tu serait à Karakura cette nuit. Tu aurait pu nous le dire,non? Lui répondit le tatoué

-Oui. Si il ne nous avait pas prévenu,comment on aurait fait pour te souhaiter joyeux noël. Lui dit Yoruichi.

Rukia était émue,au bord des larmes,tout ses amies qui s'étaient rassemblés spécialement pour elle.

-Ce n'est pas encore le moment d'être émue,Kuchiki-san. On ne vous a même pas encore donné vos cadeaux. Lui dit Urahara.

-Merci,vous tous...Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Fit Kuchiki.

-J'ai bien une idée. Lui dit Renji en la conduisant vers la salle à manger. -Tu ne vois pas laquelle?

-Je crois que si...Joyeux noël,tout le monde! » Fit Rukia en regagnant d'un seul coup sa bonne humeur.


	8. L'accident d'ichigo

**Commentaire de**** l'auteur:** _genres:humour,romance_  
_ Ichigo est transporté à L'hôpital suite à un accident de la n'est pas une histoire triste pour autant,donc pas d'inquiétude. Peut-être une peu guimauve,mais pas trop._

Une très belle journée commençait dans la ville de Karakura. Les élèves d'une classe de terminale du lycée de Karakura se rendait en sortie scolaire pour toute la durée de la journée. Parmi les élèves qui bénéficiaient de cette sortie au musé,comptait Orihime Inoue... Mais laissons la ici pour le moment et dirigeons nous du coté d'un autre élève dont la classe n'a pas eu la chance d'aller en sortie:Ichigo Kurosaki,qui se rendait donc en cours comme tout les jours. Et c'est là que la vrai malchance commence...

Le feu était vert pour les piétons (rouge pour les voitures,donc),le rouquin traversa donc sans se poser de questions et surtout sans s'imaginer qu'un chauffard allait arriver là lancé à pleine vitesse. Même si il avait d'excellent réflexes,le lycéen n'eut ni le temps d'activer son fullbring,ni celui d'éviter. En un instant ,une ambulance était là et il se retrouvait à moitié inconscient sur un brancard: direction l'hôpital. C'est la dernière chose dont il se rendit compte avant de perdre connaissance.

Quand Ichigo reprit ses esprit,il étaient dans un lit d'hôpital,le bras gauche et la jambe droite dans le plâtre et plusieurs pansement sur le corps. Un docteur,dans la cinquantaine,entra dans la chambre.

« Ah!vous voilà réveillé. Constata t-il. Je ne sais pas si je peut me permettre de dire ça vu les circonstances,mais vous avez eu beaucoup de chance.

-De la chance?s'étonna Kurosaki.

-Oui,de la chance!affirma le docteur. Vous vous en tirez avec deux fractures,dont une très légère,et des blessures superficielles,pour ne pas dire insignifiantes. Vu votre accident,j'aurai parié sur votre mort!

-Je vois...Murmura le jeune qui se doutait bien que cette ''chance'' était plutôt due à sa constitution,que ses nombreux entrainement avait rendu bien différente de celle d'un homme normal.

-J'ai averti votre père de votre hospitalisation,il m'a dit qu'il passerait plus tard dans la matinée.

-L'abruti...pensa Ichigo. Il ne se dépêche même pas! »

Pendant ce temps,la classe d'Orihime arrivait tout juste au musé (c'était un musé d'histoire des arts du 15è au 18è siècle),quand elle reçu un SMS de sa meilleure amie,Tatsuki:

''_Ichigo a eu un accident!Il s'est fait tamponner par une voiture. Je vais aller le voir à l'hôpital,il faut que tu vienne avec moi!''_.

L'ennui c'est que Arisawa avait oublié que son amie était en sortie et ne pouvait donc pas se précipitamment se hâter de courir le plus vite possible (oui,c'est vraiment rapide...) auprès de Kurosaki-kun.

Inoue devint d'un seul coup morte d'inquiétude,l'évocation d'un accident de la route lui rappelait la mort de son grand frère quelque année plus tôt. Elle devaient absolument trouver un moyen de quitter le groupe et de se rendre à l'hôpital.

Peu après,dans cet hôpital se trouvait justement Tatsuki qui parlait avec Ichigo:

« Quand j'ai appris que tu avais eu un accident ,je me suis attendue à te trouver dans un pire état...Tu m'a pas l'air trop amoché là. dit-elle

-Comme quoi,c'était pas la peine de s'en faire. D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es venu maintenant? Ça ne te ressemble pas de sécher les cours.

-Je ne sèche pas,avec une prof comme la notre je n'ai eu aucun mal à obtenir la permission de rater une heure pour venir ici. Je vais simplement repartir pour arriver à l'heure en cours de math.

-Ah...Et les autres,il savent pas que je suis ici,ou quoi?!

-Il ont juste pas pensé à la même chose que moi. Chad à dit qu'il passerait te voir après les cours.

-Tu aurait pu leur donner l'astuce pour...

Il fut interrompu par le docteur qui ouvrit la porte et annonça:

-Encore de la visite!

Entrèrent alors Yuzu et Karin qui se précipitèrent vert le lit de leur frère tandis qu'Isshin se renseignait auprès du docteur a propos de l'état de santé de son fils.

Tatsuki repartit pour laisser les Kurosaki en famille.

-Onii-chan!s'écria Yuzu en pleurant (de joie,vu qu'elle était rassurée). Tu va bien,j'ai cru que c'était plus grave que ça!J'étais morte d'inquiétude...

-Ouuuf...Soupira Karin. Je dois avouer que pendant un instant j'ai cru le pire...

-Ne dites pas des choses pareille...Je suis encore en vie pour un long moment! Les rassura Ichigo.

-Vous voyez!je vous avez dit qu'on le retrouverait intacte! Lança le père,d'un ton jovial.

-N'exagère pas! Répondit sèchement le lycéen. Je ne suis pas intacte,j'ai des fractures! »

Pendant ces joyeuses retrouvailles (Même si c'était pas vraiment des retrouvailles),au musé,Orihime profita d'un moment ou les professeurs et les autres élèves étaient absorbés dans la contemplation d'une rangée de toiles et l'écoute des longues explications du guide. Elle s'éloigna le plus discrètement possible du groupe avec la ferme intention de leurs fausser compagnie. Malheureusement pour elle,elle fut repérée par un élève;et malheureusement cet élève n'était pas de ceux qui laissent passer. Au contraire,il était de ceux qui dénoncent sans vergogne leur malheureux camarades dès que ceux-ci ne restent pas dans les rangs (tout le monde à connu ce genre d'élève,pas vrai?). Cet élève délateur interpella immédiatement Orihime,en zozotant a cause de son appareil dentaire:

« -Où tu vas Inoue?! C'est dans l'autre sens,la suite de la visite!

-Ah?! Sursauta la rousse avant d'improviser. J'ai bien failli me perdre,il va falloir que je sois moins distraite! »

Elle retenta plusieurs fois l'expérience dans la matinée,mais son professeur gardait sur elle un œil attentif,de crainte que l'un de ses élèves se perde,tout ses essais se soldèrent donc par des échecs.

À l'hôpital,peu après midi,Ichigo reçut une autre visite alors qu'il venait tout juste de déjeuner.

Il crut que c'étaient simplement l'infirmière qui venait récupéré son plateau,mais il vit entrer Ishida.

« -Ah,c'est toi Ishida...Enfin,vu que tu est là,tu peut t'occuper de débarrasser,non? Fit-il en désignant le plateau repas.

-Je croyais que tu était vraiment en mauvais état. Mais vu que tu a encore la force de dire des âneries,j'en conclus que tu ne vas pas si mal que ça...

-Ouais,passons...Qui t'a dit que j'étais là?

-Tu à oublié?C'est mon père le directeur de l'hôpital. Il a du penser que ça m'intéresserait de le savoir.

-Si ça t'intéresse pas alors qu'est-ce que tu fout là?!

-C'eût été malpoli de ne pas venir alors que tu a été hospitalisé. De quoi j'aurai eu l'air,si tu était vraiment mort et que je n'était pas venu.

-Ordure... »

Au musé d'histoire des arts,après la pause déjeuner,Orihime partit voir le prof responsable de la sortie.

« -Excusez moi,lui dit elle, Mais je vais devoir quitté la classe maintenant. Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais un rendez vous important...Euh,chez le dentiste. Si je n'y vais pas maintenant,je ne pourrais avoir un autre rendez vous avant longtemps.

-Le dentiste dis-tu? Ne t'en fais pas pour ça!Nous allons chez le même,et je suis un de ses plus fidèles clients depuis plus de 15 ans...Je m'arrangerait avec lui pour t'obtenir un autre rendez vous rapidement.

-Ah?!Euh...Merci,monsieur. » Fit Inoue,dépitée.

Encore raté,il fallait trouvé autre chose,la jeune rouquine recommença à réfléchir à une solution.

Alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital(en même temps,il risquait pas d'aller loin dans son état),Ichigo était occupé à chercher un programme télé présentant un minimum d'intérêt pour tuer le temps quand,entra dans la pièce,sans frapper ou prévenir,Asano qui se rua vers lui en criant:

« Ichigoooo!

Chad et Mizuhiro entrèrent derrière lui.

-Tu aurait pu toquer avant d'entrer!fit remarquer Kojima.

-Tu va bien,Ichigo? Lui demanda Chad de sa voix grave.

-Ouais,ça va plutôt bien...Pour quelqu'un qui à deux membres dans le plâtre.

-C'est vrai que tu à l'air d'aller mieux que ce qu'on raconte! S'écria Keigo.

-De quoi?!S'étonna Kurosaki.

-Y paraît que tu est complètement paralysé!Et que tu pourrai rester comme ça toute ta vie.

-Qui est allé raconter ça... »soupira Ichigo.

Pendant ce temps,à l'autre bout de la ville,Orihime se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir s'en aller tranquillement. Elle songea à se faire passer pour malade,mais se rendit bien compte que le médecin scolaire(oui,il était présent)remarquerait bien vite la supercherie ou qu'au mieux il lui donnerait des anti-vomitifs. Elle songea aussi à prétexter d'avoir envie d'aller au toilettes,mais elle venait d'y aller. La jeune fille ne trouvait plus aucun plan valable.

De son coté,Ichigo,alors que ses camarades de classes venaient de sortir. Reçut la visite d'autres personnes:Urahara et les employés de son magasin,Tessai,Jinta et Ururu.

« -Ah. Urahara,je ne m'attendais même pas à vous voir ici...Remarqua le roux.

-Pour qui est-ce que tu me prend,Ichigo?!On me dit que tu est mourant alors j'accours aussi tôt! Répondit Kisuke en agitant son éventail

-Personne n'a dit qu'il était mourant,monsieur Kurosaki nous a juste dit que son fils était à l'hôpital. Corrigea Tessai.

-En attendant si vous êtes tous ici,qui garde le magasin?

-C'est pas important,ça!Il n'a jammais personne au magasin! Plaisanta Jinta avant de le regretter à cause du coup que Tessai lui donna à la tête.

-C'est vrai que tu va plutôt bien,quand on dit au gens que tu à été tamponnés par une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse,il imaginent tout de suite le pire. Fit Urahara avec un sourire qui ne collait pas du tout à la situation

-En même temps quand quelqu'un de normal subit ça,il à peu de chance de s'en tirer à si bon compte... »Constata Ururu.

Orihime était de plus en plus rongée par l'inquiétude à chaque minute,les téléphones devant rester éteint dans l'enceinte du musé,elle n'avait pas pu recevoir le message de Tatsuki qui lui annonçait que son cher Kurosaki-kun allait plutôt bien. Elle continuait donc de chercher une idée pour s'en aller. Certes elle aurait pu attendre la fin de la journée pour aller rendre visite a son ami(?),elle l'aurait d'ailleurs peut-être fait si elle avait été en cour. Mais là sortie,contrairement aux cours,la sortie se terminait tard,il ne sortiraient du musé qu'à 20h,sans compter le temps du trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital;ajouter à cela le fait qu'elle ne puisse même pas prendre de nouvelles et on obtient une Orihime inquiète au maximum.

Une idée lui vint,soudainement(le genre d'idée où une ampoule s'allume au dessus de sa tête),c'était une idée complètement folle,mais presque assurée de marcher. Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose pour mettre ce plan à exécution, et elle se rapprochait de cette chose:des escaliers.

Après le départ d'Urahara,Ichigo poussa un soupir et pensa à voix haute:

« -Bon sang!Il me croyait tous à l'agonie, ou quoi?Ils aurait pu s'attendre à ce que j'encaisse pas trop de dégâts,non?Il aurait même du s'attendre à ce que je m'en sort mieux que ça...

Le lycéen regarda par la fenêtre,une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Tout le monde est venu me voir. À part Inoue,elle qui est toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres...Elle a peut-être un empêchement. J'aurai du demander aux autres...J'espère qu'elle va bien. »

Ichigo n'était pas au courant que son ami était en sortie scolaire,et Tatsuki n'avait pas pensé à lui dire.

Contrairement à ce dont s'inquiétait Kurosaki,Orihime allait bien. Je dis bien ''allait'' car ça n'allait pas être le cas encore longtemps. Alors qu'elle se trouvait juste en face des escaliers que la classe s'apprêtait à descendre pour se rendre à l'étape suivante de leurs visite,elle mit son plan à exécution. La rouquine se laissa volontairement trébucher et dégringola les marche dans une chute qui était plus contrôlée qu'il n'y paraissait pour ses camarades et ses profs.

La jeune fille s'en tira avec une jambe cassé,ce qui semblait être un dramatique accident mais était en réalité le résultat escompté;la preuve,elle n'avait aucune autres blessures.

Personne ne remarqua que c'était volontaire et les professeurs appelèrent immédiatement une ambulance pour la transporter à l'hôpital. Le plan avait fonctionné à la perfection:après tout,quelle meilleure façon d'aller à l'hôpital qu'en étant blessé?

Une fois arrivé à destination,Inoue fut prise en charge par les médecins,qui s'occupèrent de sa jambe(la jambe droite),elle se retrouva donc dans une chambre d'hôpital avec une jambe dans le plâtre. Durant out ce temps elle ne cria pas,ne pleura pas,et ne se plaignit pas de la douleur de sa jambe;elle ne pensait qu'à aller rejoindre Kurosaki! Dès que l'infirmière quitta sa chambre,elle utilisa son pouvoir pour soigner sa jambe et se releva d'un bond avant de courir hors de sa chambre,ignorant l'interdiction de courir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et les regards abasourdis du personnel qui ignoraient la nature de ce rétablissement éclair. La jeune fille se dirigea la ou elle sentait le reiatsu d'Ichigo. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son camarade,elle le vit tranquillement affalé dans son lit en train de manger un pomme.

« -Inoue?Tu à l'air essoufflée...Tu à couru?lui demanda t-il,surpris.

La rouquine fut d'abord parcourue d'un grand soulagement en voyant que son cher shinigami remplaçant allait bien,puis elle fut frappée de stupeur en voyant ses plâtres.

-Euh...Ce n'est rien. Répondit t-elle en s'approchant. Ça va?Tes blessures ne te font pas trop mal?!

-Non,ça va...Tu est la première à pas me dire que je suis moins gravement blessé que prévu.

-Attend un peu,je vais soigner ta jambe. Fit Inoue en s'asseyant sur le lit,à droite d'Ichigo et utilisa son pouvoir sur la jambe du rouquin.

-Les médecins vont trouver ça louche que je me rétablisse aussi vite...Enfin,vu que c'est le père d'Ishida qui dirige,il trouvera bien une explication à leur fournir. songea Ichigo.

Orihime se pencha ensuite pour soigner le bras gauche de son ami,sans prêter vraiment attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle chevauchait à moitié Kurosaki,et que son visage se trouvait tout près du sien. Ichigo regarda le visage de profil d'Inoue qu'il trouva vraiment adorable avec l'expression qu'elle affichait à ce moment là. Elle ressentait un grand soulagement et était heureuse de pouvoir se rendre utile à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle cassa le plâtre du shinigami remplaçant puis se tourna vers lui en lançant joyeusement:

-Et voilà! »

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était juste en face d'Ichigo,leur deux visage n'étant qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Les deux lycéen sursautèrent en même temps. Orihime tenta de dire quelque chose,mais elle ne put que balbutier quelques syllabes sans queue ni tête. Ichigo lui prit la main pour la calmer,mais c'eût plutôt l'effet inverse,Orihime devint toute rouge et ne put même plus balbutier. Le jeune homme devint lui même un peu nerveux, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ichigo s'assit sur son lit et prit Inoue sur ses genoux. Terriblement gênée,celle ci baissa la tête,Le garçon releva la tête de son amie et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux roux. Les deux lycéens échangèrent un dernier regard,puis échangèrent un premier baiser.

**Commentaire de**** l'auteur: **_en espérant que ça vous a plu!_  
_ Je risque de manquer de disponibilité dans les 2 semaines à venir (ah...les études!) donc prochain chapitre probablement dans deux semaines. N'oubliez pas,je suis ouvert à toutes critique constructive ou suggestion.  
_


	9. Une nouvelle personnalité!

**Commentaire de** **l'auteur:** _ Me revoilà qui parle encore (dans le vide?), après deux semaines._  
_ genre: action-aventure,romance._  
_ Un Arrancar s'en prend à Orihime sans qu'on sache même si il y'a une raison à cela. Mais il épargne sa vie et applique sur elle un étrange pouvoir._  
_ J'ai eu l'idée de cet O-S car j'entends souvent des gens dire qu'ils aiment bien Orihime mais qu'ils ne la supportent pas à cause du coté cruche,la voilà donc avec plus d'assurance et moins de maladresse mais j'ai essayé de ne pas trop la changer non plus. Bonne lecture._

Cette fois l'histoire commence par une nuit obscure,dans la ville de Karakura. Une jeune fille rousse se trouve dos au mur...Au sens propre du terme. Orihime avait fuit autant qu'elle avait pu,mais elle se trouvait maintenant dans un cul-de-sac. En dernier recours,elle dressa devant elle son bouclier des trois cieux. Son assaillant s'avança en marchant calmement vers elle,les mains dans les poches.

C'était un arrancar,assez grand,aux cheveux roux foncé et portant un bandeau rouge sur le front et des mitaines aux mains(précisons qu'Orihime ne les voyaient pas puisqu'elles étaient dans ses poches). Contrairement à la plupart des arrancars,il ne portait pas de tenue blanche et noire:il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche surmontée d'une longue veste verte.

L'arrancar brisa le bouclier avec une grande facilitée,d'un simple coup de poing.

« Bon...tu peut plus rien faire,maintenant. Déclara t-il,moqueur. Comment est-ce que tu compte réagir?

Orihime ne répondit pas,mais ne fléchit pas,elle continuait à regarder l'ennemi droit dans les yeux.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'arrancar: Pas un sourire sournois,juste un sourire satisfait.

-Intéressant...Marmonna t-il. Je m'attendais à te voir te dégonfler ou pleurnicher,vu le peu que je sais de toi! Enfin...T'aura fait preuve de courage au bon moment!Tu va être récompensée... » En prononçant ces derniers mots, Le roux tendit une main menaçante vers Inoue.

Le lendemain au lycée de Karakura,Ichigo sortait de cours (des maths si il y'a des gens que ça intéresse),Quand Tatsuki l'interpella:

-Viens Ichigo!On va manger avec Orihime et les autres!

-Ça ressemble pas à une invitation,ça...On dirait un ordre!

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?C'est pareil!Amène toi!Ordonna clairement Tatsuki

-Pas question!J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans un déjeuner entre filles...Et en plus,Je mange Avec Keigo. »

Tatsuki poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Dix minutes plus tard,toute la bande d'Ichigo,plus la bande d'Orihime (je vous laisse le soin d'établir la liste pour ne pas prendre de temps à le faire) se retrouvèrent sur le toit.

Ichigo remarqua immédiatement qu'Orihime mangeait son bentô en affichant une expression macabre,comme si elle était prête a frapper le premier qui la contrarierait,l'une de ses amies essayant de découvrir ce qui lui arrivait. Ça n'était jammais arrivé,et il aurait même été incapable de l'imaginer avec une telle expression tant c'était à l'opposé de son tempérament.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive?demanda t-il discrètement à Arisawa.

-Elle est de mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin. Répondit-elle

-De mauvaise humeur?Triste,tu veut dire?

-Non,de mauvaise humeur genre énervée...répondit Mizuhiro en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

Inoue perdit soudainement son expression morose,sans qu'ils n'y fasse attention.

-Orihime énervée?!Impossible!Fit Ichigo,choqué.

-C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu vienne manger avec nous. Lui expliqua Tatsuki.

-Je vois pas ce que j'ai à voir la dedans...Souffla Kurosaki.

La rouquine les pointa alors du doigt:

-Vous trois!Si vous avez quelque chose à dire ,dites le voix haute!Ordonna t-elle. Ça ne se fait pas,

les messes basses à table. »

Tout le monde regarda Inoue avec des yeux ébahis.

Après le repas,alors que chacun redescendait pour aller en cours. Ichigo s'approcha de Chad:

-Vraiment bizarre ça,pas vrai?Dit-il

-Peut-être plus qu'il n'y paraît. Lui répondit son ami.

-Tu n'a rien senti? Fit remarquer Ishida. Il y'avait le reiatsu résiduel d'un arrancar derrière tout ça. C'était bien camouflé,mais tu aurais du pouvoir le repérer.

Ichigo changea soudainement d'expression,il passa en mode offensif.

-Si cet arrancar est encore dans le coin,tu pense pouvoir le trouver?demanda t-il,très sérieusement.

-Difficile à dire...Orihime était encore dans son état normal hier,donc l'arrancar à agit cette nuit,et pourtant personne n'a senti sa présence,donc il doit être vraiment discret.

-On à intérêt à le retrouver rapidement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il à fait à Inoue,mais je préfère ne perdre de temps à chercher à le découvrir. Déclara Ichigo. On va le retrouver cette nuit et se charger de lui! »

Le soir venu,tout les élèves quittaient l'établissement,soulagés d'êtres débarrassés de cette semaine de cours. Ichigo et Chad s'apprêtaient à se rendre chez Urahara:lui pourrait certainement les aider.

« Attend,Ichigo! L'interpella Orihime.

-Hein?!Euh...Qu'est ce qu'il y'a? Répondit le rouquin après une légère surprise due au ton sur lequel lui avait parlé son amie. Tous avaient décidé de ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'elle agissait bizarrement,ne sachant pas ce que cela entrainerait.

-J'aurai besoin de ton aide...j'ai...Une course à faire,et j'aimerai que tu m'accompagne. Expliqua Inoue en détournant les yeux,mais sans son air enfantin habituel.

-Quoi?Eh bien...je...Marmonna Ichigo.

-Vas-y, Lui dit Chad, on s'occupera de ça avec Ishida.

-OK,je vous fais confiance sur ce coup là. Je vous rejoint dès que possible! »

Orihime ne chercha pas à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient,elle attrapa le bras droit de Kurosaki et l'emmena avec lui.

Au centre commercial,Inoue tenait son ami par le bras et l'emmenait d'une boutique à l'autre,essayant de nombreuse tenues en lui demandant son avis sur chacune d'elle,et en en achetant parfois une. Ichigo ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi pour ça,mais il trouvait ça amusant de la voir dans toutes sorte de tenue,dont certaines qu'elles choisissais volontairement invraisemblable;qui plus est,ça lui permettait de garder un œil sur son amie. Ce qui n'était pas désagréable car ces beaux vêtements allaient bien à la belle.

De leur coté,Uryu et Chad se dirigeait vers le magasin Urahara,l'hiver s'achevait à peine,aussi le soleil déclinait déjà. Ils n'avaient pas parcourus la moitié du chemin qu'il s'arrêtèrent net:Ils venaient de se rendre compte que quelqu'un venait d'arriver derrière eux et se doutaient qu'ils ne venait pas avec de bonnes intentions.

« -Tiens?Vous m'avez immédiatement remarqué...On voit que vous êtes attentifs. Lança t-il,lui,l'arrancar qui s'en prenait à Inoue la veille et se tenait maintenant là,les mains dans les poches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veut? Demanda Ishida en constatant que cet inconnu ne dégageait qu'une infime quantité de reiatsu,presque imperceptible même pour un Quincy.

-Tu as un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé à Inoue?! L'interrogea Chad en se mettant en garde.

-Inoue? Huum...Si tu veux parler d'une fille rousse,alors oui,j'ai un rapport avec ça. Le provoqua L'arrancar.

Les deux lycéens activèrent leurs pouvoirs,et se préparèrent à attaquer.

-Donc,vous êtes des amis à elle?vous en faites pas,c'est pas dangereux pour sa santé et son comportement devraient bientôt se stabiliser,si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Enfin...Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour vous garder la surprise.

-Dans ce cas,il faudra te faire parler de force. Déclara le Quincy.

-C'est ce genre de réactions que j'attendais!Enfin un peu d'exercice! » Se réjouit l'ennemi en sortant les mains des poches.

Au centre commercial,Ichigo avançait lentement en portant les quelques sacs d'Orihime et en jetant de temps à autres un coup d'œil aux vitrines.

« Allez Ichigo!fit Orihime en lui attrapant la mains pour qu'il presse le pas. En voyant qu'il la regardait étonné,elle demanda,un peu inquiète:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?!un problème

-Non,non,tout va bien...C'est juste que ça fait bizarre que tu dise Ichigo.

-Tiens?C'est vrai que j'ai toujours dit Kurosaki-kun. Remarqua t'elle.-Tu préfère que je continu à t'appeler comme ça?Ou peut-être que je dise Kurosaki-chan?plaisanta t-elle.

-Non,fait comme tu veux.

Les deux lycéens sentirent alors le reiatsu d'Ishida et Chad,ils étaient éloignés,donc ils le ressentirent à peine et bien après que leurs amis aient commencé à se battre,mais même en se concentrant ils ne pouvaient pas sentir le reiatsu d'un éventuel adversaire (ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant en ce qui concerne Ichigo mais qui est assez inhabituel pour Inoue).

-Désolé,mais je vais devoir te laisser là un instant,occupe toi de mon corps s'il te plait. Fit Ichigo en se changeant en shinigami au moyen de son badge.

-Pas de problème! »répondit Inoue,un pouce en l'air,et en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ichigo utilisa le shunpô pour se diriger à grande vitesse vers le lieu du probable affrontement. Avant d'être arrivé à destination il sentit le reiatsu de ses deux amis s'atténuer:le combat était certainement terminé,et le shinigami remplaçant se dit qu'il s'était certainement déplacé pour rien. Mais arrivé sur place,il découvrit que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de l'ennemi,pas d'empreinte de reiatsu ni quoi que ce soit;ses amis,quant à eux,étaient en piteux état:Chad était à terre et Ishida se tenait accroupi,dans un état tout aussi déplorable. Ils ne semblait pas avoir de blessure grave mais il était clair qu'ils avaient du faire face à quelque chose ou quelqu'un de trop fort pour eux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?!Où est celui qui à fait ça?! S'énerva Ichigo en se dirigeant vers Yasutora.

-Tu arrive après la bataille,Kurosaki!Lui dit Ishida. C'était l'arrancar qu'on cherchait. On a tenté de l'affronter,mais il nous à battu à plate couture. »

Plus tard durant la nuit,à l'hôpital dirigé par le père d'Uryu,Orihime se dirigeait vers la chambre de ses amis,un bouquet de fleur à la main,quand elle entra,Ichigo et Urahara étaient déjà présents.

« Ouf...Fit-elle soulagée,-c'est moins grave que je ne le pensais. Enfin,pas besoin d'hôpital,je vais vous soigner.

-Ça va encore paraître bizarre au personnel de l'établissement. Souffla Kisuke.

-Pas grave,son père leur trouvera une explication. Rétorqua Orihime en soignant Ishida.

-Plus important,dites nous tout ce que vous avez pu découvrir sur cet arrancar. Dit Ichigo,décidé à en découdre au plus vite.

-Comme je te l'ai dit,il était très puissant,il nous à battu sans libérer son sabre ou même utiliser un celo. Commença Ishida. -Il n'a pas voulu nous donner d'information,mais il a dit quelque chose comme ''sa personnalité va se stabiliser bientôt''.Apparemment,son pouvoir affecte uniquement la personnalité.

-Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de si mauvaises intentions...Supposa Chad. -il n'a pas frappé les parties vitales.

-Sa personnalité? De qui il pouvait bien parler. Interrogea Inoue.

-On t'expliquera un de ces quatre. lui répondit Urahara,-Au fait,vous vous êtes battu avec lui,alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de son reiatsu,

-Il ne dégageait rien. Dit Chad.

-On ne pouvait pas sentir son reiatsu...Poursuivi Ishida. Cela explique bien pourquoi on n'arrivait pas à le trouver.

-A le trouver?Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe?!s'impatienta Orihime.

-Attendez,un instant...Fit Kurosaki. Il n'a pas envie d'être découvert et il fait preuve d'une grande discrétion,alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu à vous de lui-même.

-Va savoir,au début je pensais qu'il voulait se débarrasser des gêneurs,mais ce n'était pas ça,visiblement. Répondit Ishida.

-Alors,il est peut-être un peu comme Kenpachi,non? Il voulait simplement se battre. Supposa le rouquin.

-Il serait plus gentil que le capitaine Zaraki alors,s'il ne tue pas ses victimes. Remarqua La rouquine.

-Si c'est ça,il finira par s'en prendre à toi. Conclut Kisuke.

-Je l'attend de pied ferme. Déclara le shinigami remplaçant.

-Pour le moment vous devriez rentrer chez vous...lui répondit l'ancien capitaine en le désignant,ainsi qu'Orihime. -Les deux autres peuvent rester ici. »

Dans les couloirs,alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir,Ichigo fut arrêté par son amie:

« Ichigo!Attend moi!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?

-A ton avis? Si ce type à été capable de vaincre Chad et Uryu, Il veut mieux que j'évite de me

balader seule. Plaisanta t-elle en tendant la main. -Tu peut me raccompagner chez moi,s'il te plait?

Kurosaki ne prit pas la peine de répondre,mais il lui prit la main et ouvrit la porte.

Dans les rues de Karakura,il n'y avait plus grand monde à cette heure ci. Mais c'était le moment ou les hollows passaient à l'action,ce qui n'a aucun intérêt dans ce récit puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne se manifesta. Orihime marchait en agrippant le bras d'Ichigo;celui ci trouvait ça agréable mais peut-être en raison de l'aspect inhabituel de la chose(ou peut-être a cause d'autre chose...),cela le rendait nerveux. Elle s'en rendit bien compte et pensant que ça le dérangeait,elle proposa,un peu à contrecœur:

-Si ça te gène,je peut te lâcher...

S'en s'en rendre compte Kurosaki eu un frémissement.

-Non,non,c'est bon,c'est juste que ça fait bizarre...

-Ah oui? Je crois bien t'avoir toujours vu de la même manière,moi. Dit-elle,énigmatique.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça? Demanda le jeune homme qui ne comprenait décidément rien.

-Bah...Ça veut juste dire que je t'aime bien. Soupira Inoue.-Enfin,on est arrivé. A demain en cours. » Conclut-elle en ouvrant la porte de chez elle.

En rentrant chez lui,Ichigo se dit que lui aussi aimait bien ses amis,à commencer par Inoue, dont il aimait tout aussi bien la nouvelle personnalité que l'ancienne. Arrivé chez lui,ses deux sœurs dormaient déjà et son père l'accueillit de la même façon exubérante que s'il était rentrer à une heure normale,c'est à dire avec une attaque surprise (saut chassé à la vitesse de la foudre). Le rouquin esquiva l'assaut et monta dans sa chambre.

Du coté d'Orihime,contrairement à son attitude,une chose ne changea absolument pas: elle rêva de la même personne que toutes les nuits auparavant depuis qu'elle était au lycée.

Le jour suivant,Ichigo sortait de chez lui pour allez en cours comme chaque matin, mais alors qu'il marchait il eut la désagréable sensation d'être suivi. Le shinigami remplaçant regarda discrètement tout autour de lui et ne vit ni entendit personne,cette impression se fit pourtant ressentir tout le long du trajet. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte du lycée ,il tomba sur Inoue et Tatsuki qui l'attendait.

« Salut,Kurosaki-kuuun. Plaisanta Hime.

-Huuum...Même en l'appelant comme ça,c'est différent. Souffla Tatsuki. Tu ne parle plus avec le même ton.

-Tatsuki trouve que j'ai changé récemment...Peut-être que c'est ça de gagner en maturité. Fit la rouquine d'un air enjoué. Tu trouve que j'ai l'air différente ces temps-ci? Questionna t-elle en l'emmenant avec elle.

-Différente?Non...Pas vraiment... »mentit Kurosaki qui remarqua que ce qui semblait l'observer venait de disparaître.

Arisawa les regarda s'en aller avec un sourire satisfait...Et loin au dessus de leur tête,''l'arrancar'' les observait avec autant d'intérêt qu'on regarde un film. Il les observait sans que personne ne puisse s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« -C'est donc ça que donne sa nouvelle personnalité,hein? Visiblement,elle tient à réaliser son objectif... »murmura t'il avant de s'en aller.

Après avoir déjeuné su le toit avec Chad,Tatsuki,et Inoue;Ichigo s'apprêtait à retourner en classe. Il se demandait pour quelle raison Orihime était constamment accroché à lui ces derniers temps ,peut-être que celui qui avait modifié sa personnalité la manipulait pour le surveiller de près, ou bien alors

était-ce une réaction due à sa grande quantité de reiatsu. Il pensait bien qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour lui,mais cette question le turlupinait quand même (et bien entendu,il ne pensa pas un dixième de seconde à la vérité). Au moment où il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de classe,il reçut un appel d'Urahara. Après un court instant de flottement il décrocha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?demanda t-il.

-Ah!Content de t'entendre,Kurosaki! S'écria Urahara qui semblait en pleine action,comme en attestait les bruits d'explosion et de coup de sabre

-Viens immédiatement dans la salle souterraine!Ordonna l'ex capitaine.-L'ennemi est ici! Je suis en train de le contenir,mais je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. »

Ichigo comprit au ton de Kisuke que celui ci n'était pas réellement aussi en danger qu'il le disait,mais il fonça directement au magasin Urahara. Après avoir brusquement ouvert la porte,il trouva Tessai en train de soigner les blessures légères de Jinta,a coté des morceaux de sa batte de fer.

« Pas la peine de m'expliquer!s'écria t-il en se servant de son badge de shinigami remplaçant. -Surveillez mon corps s'ils vous plait!

Il pénétra immédiatement dans la salle d'entrainement souterraine et y trouva l'arrancar qui attaquait en face d'Urahara qui se contentait d'esquiver par des bond agiles; en voyant arriver Ichigo celui ci fit un grand saut en arrière pour aller se ficher sur une roche.

-A toi de t'en charger,maintenant!s'écria t-il en désignant l'ennemi de son éventail.

-Quoi?!Je croyais que vous vouliez que je vous aide! Répondit le roux en se jetant sur l'ennemi.

Le sabre du shinigami heurta celui de l'arrancar avec violence,projetant les deux adversaires à distance.

-Salut Ichigo Kurosaki! Tu est l'humain qui à le niveau d'un capitaine c'est ça?! Alors ça devrait être intéressant.

-Intéressant?Donc,tu fait bien ça pour t'amuser...Conclut Ichigo. -Qui est tu,et qu'est-ce que tu à fait à Orihime?!

-Orihime?Votre amie rousse,c'est ça? Ça aussi,c'est juste pour s'amuser et ça lui fait le plus grand bien. Répondit l'arrancar en baissant sa garde.-Et pour ce qui est de savoir qui je suis,mon nom est Ryuho Shiromaru,si vous vouliez le savoir il suffisait de le demander.

-Tu à l'air du genre loquace,alors j'ai une autre question,comment peut tu être aussi fort,alors que je ne sens pas de reiatsu en toi? Tu te tiens juste devant moi,pourtant.

-Bah...Vous êtes peut-être trop nul pour sentir le reiatsu...Se moqua l'arrancar.

-Tu la ramène beaucoup! Même si tu réussissait à te débarrasser de moi,tu te ferais avoir par Urahara-san,alors à ta place je coopérerait! S'énerva Ichigo

-Vous pouvez pas me tuez!Même si tu réussissait à me battre,je suis sur de rester en vie. Sur ce...J'en ai assez dit. La suite au prochain numéro.

Kurosaki perdit patience et lança un puissant Getsuga Tenshô qui fendit le sol en deux sur plusieurs mètres. Ryuho esquiva de justesse et jeta un œil sur la crevasse,surpris,mais nullement inquiet.

-Eh bien!Visiblement,si tu te donne à fond,je pourrais pas te battre en bridant ma force,alors je vais y aller à fond aussi. Constata t-il.

-Ta résureccion,c'est ça?

-J'ai pas de résureccion! Par contre,tu vas avoir tout de suite la réponse à ta question de tout à l'heure.

L'ennemi releva sa manche droite,laissant apparaître un bracelet relié à d'étrange bandages noirs qui enveloppaient tout son bras.

-Un dispositif que m'a bricoler un pote. Ça permet de masquer totalement mon reiatsu mais ça m'empêche de me battre à fond. »

Ryuho ôta le bracelet et les bandages se retirèrent d'eux mêmes. A cet instant précis,une énorme quantité de reiatsu émana de lui d'un seul coup. Ichigo tressaillit.

-C'est une blague,c'est ça sa véritable force?!

-Huuum...A ce train là,il vont détruire ma boutique...murmura Urahara, qui observait de loin.

-Bon,pour lutter contre ça,pas le choix! Déclara Ichigo. Bankai!

-C'est partit! » Annonça Ryuho en se mettant en garde.

Il passa immédiatement à l'attaque,chargeant sur le shinigami pour lui assener un coup de sabre net et précis. Grâce à la vitesse de son Bankai,Kurosaki évita de justesse d'être décapité et tenta de contre-attaquer par un puissant Getsuga Tenshô, Shiromaru pivota pour éviter. Il se trouvait à la droite d'Ichigo et tenta de trancher dans l'estomac; celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et évita d'un rapide bond de coté,seul sa tenue fut légèrement entamée. Le rouquin se plaça derrière l'arrancar par surprise et trancha de haut en bas. Il fut prit d'une atroce surprise lorsqu'il constata que Ryuho n'avait eu qu'à se retourner et se protéger de ses bras pour parer. Il reprit immédiatement ses distances et envoya un énorme Getsuga Tenshô. L'ennemi plaça sa main gauche droit devant lui,concentra son énergie,et envoya un celo qui dissipa l'attaque du shinigami remplaçant et causa de lourds dégâts a la sale souterraine,mais pas à la cible,qui réussi à éviter grâce à sa vitesse.

« Merde!Il est encore plus fort que prévu,pensa Ichigo. -Je vais devoir y aller à fond!

-Alors? C'est tout ce que tu vaut? Ça suffit peut-être pour des arrancars de faible niveau,mais je n'ai rien à voir avec les espada d'Aizen,moi! Se moqua Ryuho.

-Continuons ce combat à l'extérieur...Proposa Ichigo. Je n'ai pas envie de détruire le magasin.

-Comme tu veut!Dehors,je pourrais envoyer de vrai celo sans risquer que tout s'écroule.

Les deux combattant sortirent du magasin et prirent assez d'altitude pour que les bâtiments de la ville ne risquent rien.

-T'es sur qu'on est assez haut pour protéger ta ville? D'ici,je risque de détruire pas mal de choses. Plaisanta encore Ryuho.

-Je t'aurai battu bien avant que tu ne casse quoi que ce soit. Si tu veut te rendre,c'est maintenant.

-Tu la ramène beaucoup pour un type qui à pas l'avantage. Enfin assez parler,ça ralentit le rythme!

L'arrancar envoya aussitôt un celo,nettement plus puisant que le précédent. Celui ci fusa vers Ichigo,qui ne chercha pas à esquiver,il fit face,déterminé. Le souffle de l'attaque se dissipa pour laisser paraître Ichigo toujours intact,avec sur le visage son masque de hollow grâce auquel il avait pu parer le celo.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de son adversaire.

-Voilà ce que j'attendais,avec ça,j'ai enfin un combat ou mes chances de victoire sont en dessous des 99%.

-Donc,tu ne t'arrêtera de fanfaronner qu'après avoir perdu... »Conclut Ichigo en se remettant en garde.

Le shinigami perdit cependant très vite la certitude de vaincre qu'il venait de gagner: Shiromaru évita le coup de sabre rapide qu'il tenta de lui porter et passa aussitôt à l'attaque. Ichigo bloqua le coup de sabre mais pas le coup de pied que le hollow lui envoya dans l'abdomen,le projetant plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il était clair que son adversaire en avait garder sous la pédale,mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller.

Les deux lames se heurtèrent violemment,Kurosaki affichait un sérieux inébranlable tandis que son oposant gardait son sourire arrogant. Ichigo évita un assaut en se baisant et profita d'une ouverture pour envoyer un Getsuga Tenshô de bas en haut,sans retenir ses forces.

Ryuho fut éjecté par l'attaque,bien qu'il tenta une nouvelle fois de se protéger de ses bras.

Les vêtements de l'arrancar avaient pris un sacré coup,mais lui s'en était relativement bien tiré. Il regardait son adversaire.

« -Je roule ma bosse depuis plusieurs siècles,moi...Va falloir envoyer des attaques plus puissantes que ça,si tu veut me battre...Des attaques comme celle-là! »

En finissant sa phrase,il pointa l'index,en direction d'Ichigo,comme un révolver. Un rayon d'énergie perça le ciel,il semblait être un celo,mais beaucoup plus fin et concentré,. Le rouquin songea pendant une fraction de seconde à esquiver,mais se rendit compte que l'attaque irait alors frapper la ville de plein fouet:il devait parer! Renforçant son sabre avec son Getsuga Tenshô,il tenta de bloquer. En vain...Ses crocs furent briser juste assez lentement pour qu'il réalise que ce celo concentré pouvait briser son épée et le transpercer comme un rien;il contourna donc le rayon, en se déplaçant en shunpô jusqu'à Shiromaru,prêt à lui trancher le poignet. Le hollow fut contraint d'interrompre son attaque avant qu'elle ne touche le sol,soustrayant sa main à la lame noire. L'arrancar enchaina cette esquive avec un coup de pied rotatif pour repousser Ichigo.

« Belle réaction! Lança le hollow au shinigami. Je pensais que tu n'oserais pas bouger pour ne pas que je touche la ville...

-Merde!pensa Kurosaki en jetant un œil en direction du sol...Son attaque aurait peut-être même touché la ville après m'avoir transpercé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?!tu panique pour si peu?Sache que tu n'a encore rien vu,Ichigo Kurosaki!

-Je vais t'écraser! Lança le roux,qui n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer,même s'il valait mieux pour lui que son adversaire soi en train de bluffer. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas.

-Assez plaisanté! » Cria Ryuho.

Les deux combattant se jetèrent à nouveau dans la bataille. Leurs sabres se heurtèrent à nouveau avec un telle force qu'il semblait que l'un deux allait se briser. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Ryuho tenta de porter un nouveaux coup de pied de la jambe droite. Ichigo baissa la tête pour éviter puis lança un Getsuga Tenshô,sur de toucher sa cible à bout portant. Le hollow se protégea de ses bras pour atténuer le choc. Cette fois,l'attaque lui infligea des dégâts,bien que ceux-ci furent légers. Kurosaki voulut enchainer sur une autre attaque avant que Shiromaru ne bouge les bras,mais c'était sans compter sur la réaction de celui ci,qui envoya des ballas avec ses pieds. Ichigo en évita un puis l'autre,mais Ryuho continua d'en envoyer,de plus en plus rapidement,avec de mouvement de plus en plus imprévisibles;un premier coup porta,puis un second et un troisième. L'arrancar enchaina ensuite les ballas avec les poings,en une rafale de directe. Le shinigami remplaçant encaissa la rafale de plein fouet,l'enchainement se conclut par un celo,qu'Ichigo évita après s'être ressaisi de justesse. Fort heureusement,les ballas ne représentais pas des attaques suffisamment puissante pour le blesser sérieusement.

Un Getsuga fut encore lancé,la réponse adverse fut un celo:les deux attaques s'annulèrent dans une explosion. Sans perdre un instant,Kurosaki fondit sur son oposant qui se prépara à parer...et fut berné par la vitesse du Tensa Zangetsu. Alors qu'Ichigo venait de face,il se plaça dans le dos de Ryuho,qui s'en rendit compte suffisamment tôt pour anticiper l'attaque,mais pas suffisamment pour l'éviter:Le titanesque Getsuga le propulsa directement au sol.

L'arrancar se releva au milieu de la fumée et des gravats.

« T'en fais des dégâts pour un type censé protégé la ville!Hurla t-il.-Il est temps de clore le combat!

Il plaça ses deux mains devant lui,tels des crocs acérés et commença à concentrer son énergie,comme pour son celo concentré mais en plus important. Ichigo comprit ce qu'il préparait et fonça immédiatement vers lui.

-Goute ça!Le celo ultra concentré ultime!Crocs du dragon!

Un énorme rayon d'énergie,droit et concentré,sembla perforer même le ciel;le shinigami remplacent voulut se protéger par son Getsuga,mais fut emporté.

Après l'attaque,Shiromaru regarda dans le ciel:plus la moindre trace du shinigami.

-Et voilà...Aussi grand qu'un Gran Rey Celo,mais cents fois plus concentré! Enfin...Il faut croire que je ne tomberai pas aujourd'hui. »

Il avait pourtant parlé trop vite,un garganta s'ouvrit derrière lui d'où surgit Ichigo: Ichigo,en mauvais états,blessé, les habits déchirés,sans son masque de hollow. Mais Ichigo déjà prêt a frapper,le regard empli de détermination,son sabre armé et enveloppé de son Getsuga Tenshô. Ryuho eu à peine le temps de réaliser,le coup partit dans lequel Ichigo avait mis presque tout ce qui lui restait de reiatsu,et toute sa détermination. La lame noire sembla fendre le ciel.

Cette fois,Shiromaru était mal en point,un genoux a terre,et tenant son bras gauche de sa main droite. Ichigo,dont le bankai s'annula tout seul a cause de la fatigue,marcha péniblement vers lui.

« Bordel...t'as gagné! Annonça l'ennemi.

-J'ai pas gagné...Urahara-san à ouvert un portail et m'a envoyé au Hueco Mundo quand j'ai été touché par ton attaque,autrement je sais pas si j'y aurai survécu.

-pfff...Tu dis ça avec beaucoup de légèreté. On remettra ça plus tard,alors. Souffla Ryuho en s'asseyant péniblement. Au fait en parlant de mort...je pense pas que tu veuille m'achever,mais je tiens quand même à t'informer que si vous me tuez,votre pote retrouvera jammais son état ''normal''.

-Huuum...On devrait peut-être la laisser comme ça,alors. Suggéra Kisuke,qui sortit de nulle part.

-Ordure...Si c'est pour dire des bêtise retournez ou vous étiez quand vous auriez du m'aider à combattre. Lui lança Ichigo.

-Je t'ai aidé!je t'ai même sauver la vie.

-Heureusement pour toi! Se moqua Ryuho,si vous m'aviez affrontez à deux contre un, vous n'auriez pas pu recourir à votre petit stratagème et je vous aurai battu. T'es pas très fort en combats mais t'a énormément de reiatsu...

Ichigo ne répondit pas aux moqueries et demanda:

-En ce qui concerne Inoue...Comment tu va lui rendre sa personnalité.

-J'ai juste besoin que vous me l'ameniez,et elle devrait récupérer son ancienne personnalité quatre semaine après. Ah!Et comme pour la première fois,elle ne se souviendra pas avoir changé de comportement ou m'avoir rencontré,je tiens à couvrir mes arrières.

-Alors faisons là venir tout de suite,elle pourra soigner les blessés. Proposa Ichigo.

-Votre pote peut soigner les gens?Tant mieux! J'allais presque commencer à m'en vouloir de vous avoir tapé dessus...Vous êtes pas mauvais dans le fond.

-Ne parle pas comme si c'est nous qui t'avions attaqués!d'ailleurs je comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu t'en est pris à nous. S'irrita Kurosaki.

-Je te l'expliquerai peut-être un jour...Même si tu risque de pas me comprendre. »

Trois jours plus tard, à la sortie du lycée de Karakura. Orihime marchait en tête,bavardant avec Tatsuki. Un peu en arrière,Ishida parlait à Ichigo et Chad(qui ne parlait pas vraiment,étant d'un naturel silencieux)à voix basse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu a demandé à Inoue de soigner aussi l'arrancar. Et pourquoi l'avoir laissé disparaître. Interrogea le Quincy.

-On était obligé de le laisser en vie de toute façon,non? Alors autant le laisser partir,La Soul Society n'aura qu'a s'en charger,je leur ai fait un rapport.

-Tu sais très bien que la Soul Society ne le trouvera pas...On ne peut pas sentir son reiatsu à cause de son dispositif.

-Bah...Qu'importe,il ne s'en prend pas aux humains normaux de toutes façon.

-Ichigo! L'appela Orihime.

Le rouquin s'avança vers ses amies.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a?

-Préviens ton père que tu rentre plus tard! Tu viens avec nous!

-Pas la peine de le prévenir,il s'en fout. Par contre,ou est-ce que je suis censé vous suivre

-Il y'a un nouveau planétarium qui à ouvert,j'en parlait à Orihime et elle à décidé qu'on y allait maintenant. Expliqua Arisawa.

-Vous voulez venir,aussi? Proposa Kurosaki à Uryu et Chad.

-J'y suis déjà allé hier. déclina Uryu.

-Non, merci. Répondit simplement Chad. »

Plus tard,dans une ville voisine de Karakura,les trois lycéen pénétraient dans le bâtiment flambant neuf (on ne s'étendra pas sur la description du planétarium). Il prirent trois place pour la projection en 3D et 360° du documentaire sur la voie lactée avec les commentaires fait par un homme avec une voix charismatique comme Aizen. Ils prirent place dans leur siège et levèrent la tête,c'étaient comme si ils étaient réellement dans l'espace; Ils distinguaient clairement les constellations et les planètes,les étoiles et les comètes ( mais on ne s'attardera pas non plus sur la description de l'espace).

Au cours de la projection,alors que l'homme à la voix d'Aizen fournissaient des explications sur les constellations de la ligne zodiacale. Tatsuki se leva,prétextant une chose importantes à faire.

''Je vous laisse seuls.'' Salua t-elle,avant de s'en aller.

A la fin du documentaire,le commentateur déclara avant de se retirer:

« -Je vous remercie pour votre attention et vous laisse maintenant contempler les étoiles à loisir.

Certains quittèrent la salle à ce moment,d'autres restèrent et continuèrent à observer les images de notre galaxie,Ichigo et Orihime furent de ce second groupe. Il restèrent à admirer l'espace,se laissant bercer par le mouvement des constellations qui avaient un étrange effet apaisant (comme les commentaires de l'homme à la voix charismatique,d'ailleurs).

-C'étaient une bonne idée,de venir ici. On a presque l'impression de pouvoir toucher les étoiles. Sourit Inoue.

-C'est vrai,même si Karakura n'est pas un très grande ville,on ne peut pas bien voir les étoiles la nuit.

La jeune fille remarqua que,heureux hasard,tout les sièges autour d'eux étaient vides, à tels points qu'il auraient pu se croire seuls. Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Ichigo et le regarda; il sentit qu'elle le fixait au lieu de regarder les étoiles et lui demanda:

-Un problème?

-Non...Tout est parfait. Mais,euh...j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Vas-y,je t'écoute. Dit calmement Ichigo.

-C'est un truc que je dois absolument te dire...je sais pas si j'aurais le courage de le

refaire plus tard. C'est à propos de toi,euh...De toi et moi,ou de toi vis-à-vis de moi.

Et c'est un truc assez important,ou même très important et ,euh... Balbutia t'elle.

-T'es au courant que t'as rien dit entre le début et la fin de ta phrase. Ironisa le roux

-Idiot...Tu vois bien que je cherche mes mots...Souffla t-elle.

-J'ai vu que tu avais l'air stressé,alors j'ai voulu plaisanter.

-Roooh...Et puis,mince!Souffla à nouveau Inoue. Pas la peine de se fatiguer à parler! »

Orihime passa les bras autour du cou d'Ichigo et l'embrassa,brièvement mais avec sincérité et émotion. Le shinigami remplaçant n'avait rien vu venir et la regarda avec des yeux emplis d'un mélange de surprise et de guimauve. Elle le regarda avec les yeux tout mignons d'une enfant qui se demande si elle à fait une bêtise et qui à peur de se faire gronder. Loin de s'emporter contre elle,Kurosaki-kun l'embrassa à son tour,comme une réponse positive à ses sentiments.

Hime posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son prince,et il continuèrent à contempler les étoiles de la voie lacté.

**commentaire de**** l'auteur:**_ Le changement de personnalité passe par trois étapes:mauvaise humeur;étape 2,tempérament autoritaire,étape 3 stabilisation. C'est Ryuho qui choisi quel nouveau comportement il donne._  
_ Un de ces quatre,j'écrirais peut-être un autre O-S faisant intervenir ce personnage._  
_ En espérant que ça vous ai intéressé ne serait-ce qu'un peu. normalement je posterais un nouveau chapitre dans une semaine environ. Je verrais un chapitre sur quoi ce sera._


	10. Infiltration d'esprit

**commentaire de l'auteur:**Me revoilà,je ne sais pas si ça fait une ou deux semaines, mais me revoilà.  
genre: humour, avec peut-être un sous-entendu romance.  
Un shinigami de la neuvième division se présente à Ichigo. Ce dernier est doté d'une étrange capacité qui va jouer un certain tour à Ichigo.

* * *

Dans la ville de Karakura,un shinigami venait d'éliminer un hollow particulièrement grand,chose assez habituelle. Chose moins habituelle,Il ne s'agissait pas du représentant shinigami de Karakura,Ichigo Kurosaki,mais d'un shinigami de la neuvième division. Les cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus,l'air de quelqu'un de sympathique et d'appliqué ,ce qui était à peu près le cas.

« Et voilà le travail! Fit-il,satisfait.

Un autre shinigami arriva sur les lieux,cette fois c'était bien Ichigo. Le shinigami suppléant considéra la scène dans son ensemble et conclut que le hollow qu'il avait senti avait été éliminé par ce shinigami. Il le félicita,car d'habitude les personnes en charge du secteur de Karakura étaient facilement débordées par les hollows particulièrement coriaces du secteur.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami remplaçant. Se présenta t-il en tendant la main.

-Kojiro Kiiromaru,de la neuvième division. Répondit le shinigami en lui serrant la main.

Juste après avoir fait ce geste,il sursauta:

-Oh,oh!fit-il.

-Quoi? S'étonna Ichigo.- Wouaaaaaaaaah!

Le shinigami remplaçant eu l'impression d'être emporté dans une sorte de tourbillon. Il atterrit en un lieu avec autour de lui des bâtiments qui ressemblaient au Seireitei,bien qu'il faisaient plusieurs étages de hauts. Le ciel était d'un bleu étrange.

-Où je suis? Se demanda t-il à voix haute.

-Dans mon esprit! Lui répondit Kojiro en surgissant derrière lui. -J'oublie souvent de ne pas serrer les mains des gens. Je suis trop poli.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?! Se méfia Kurosaki.

-Un don que j'ai. Où plutôt une malédiction. Je peut faire entrer une personne dans l'esprit d'une autre. Mais il suffit que je touche quelqu'un pour que ça s'active.

-Tu veut dire que c'est ton monde intérieur?! Ça ne ressemble pas du tout au mien! Constata Ichigo,interloqué.

-Ça aurait été plus dur de sortir si j'avais été emporté dans ton esprit. Là,je peut te renvoyer à l'extérieur. »

Ichigo eu l'impression d'être projeté...Puis se retrouva de nouveau à Karakura,avec juste une légère impression de mal de crâne.

« -Ne t'en fais pas pour ta tête, c'est un effet normal qui se dissipe en quelques secondes. Moi,j'y suis habitué. Expliqua Kiiromaru.

C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva un personne qu'Ichigo connaissait bien,et qui avait l'habitude de se déplacer dès qu'elle sentait un affrontement avec un hollow: Orihime Inoue.

-Inoue? S'étonna Ichigo.-Tu n'est pas obligée de venir à chaque fois qu'il y'a un hollow. Je peut me débrouiller,et le Gotei 13 continue d'envoyer des shinigamis.

En finissant sa phrase,il avait désigné sa nouvelle connaissance.

Orihime se présenta en tendant la main:

-Inoue Orihime! Fit-elle joyeusement.

-Kojiro Kiiromaru. Répondit-il en la serrant avant d'ouvrir grands les yeux en réalisant sa bêtise. Il y eut une brève seconde de flottement.

-Tu est idiot,en fait? » Lui demanda Ichigo.

Mais au lieu d'Orihime,c'est une nouvelle fois le représentant shinigami qui fut aspiré. Cette fois,il se retrouva dans une pièce,qui semblait être l'intérieur d'une maison,avec une table,des étagères et quelques peluches sur les étagères.

-Kojiro!appela Ichigo. -Renvoie moi dehors!

Il entendit la voix du membre de la neuvième mais ne le vit pas.

-Euh...désolé,mais ça ne vas pas être aussi simple cette fois.

-Pourquoi? Et où tu est?

-Tu vois bien que c'est différent de mon monde intérieur! Là tu est dans l'esprit de ton amie!

-Quoi! Dans l'esprit d'Inoue?! Et où est-elle? Comment je fais pour sortir?

-Bon,écoute moi bien,on doit agir vite! Orihime Inoue n'est pas une shinigami,donc son esprit n'est pas comme le nôtre. Là,dans la réalité,elle est comme évanouie,et il faut que tu sorte de sa tête en vitesse où il pourrait y avoir des effets secondaire. Et surtout tu ne dois toucher à rien! Quoi qu'il arrive,tu ne dois toucher à rien!

-OK! Maintenant explique moi comment je sors de là!

-A quoi ça ressemble autour de toi. Tu est en intérieur ou en extérieur,dans une maison,un paysage?Décris ce que tu vois.

-Dans une pièce,ça ressemble a chez Orihime!

-Yeees! Se réjouit Kojiro de l'extérieur. C'est le cas de figure le plus simple,tu n'a qu'à aller d'une salle à l'autre,jusqu'à trouver une sortie! Je te supervise si tu à besoin d'aide.

-Pour le moment,ça va il n'y a qu'une seule porte dans cette pièce. Mais je vois pas comment tu me supervisera alors que tu ne connais pas son esprit.

-Tant,mieux si il y'a qu'une porte,j'ai connu des esprits moins biens organisé. Et ne t'en fais pas! T'es pas le premier à te retrouver dans ce cas de figure.

Kurosaki ouvrit la prote et la referma derrière lui, il était dans une pièce remplies de jouets de peluches et d'autres choses enfantines,certaines à l'effigie des amis d'Orihime. Il fit la description de ce qu'il voyait.

-C'est sa part d'enfance!L'enfant qui est en elle. Lui expliqua Kojiro. -C'est plutôt étonnant qu'il y ai une pièce entière chez quelqu'un de son âge. D'habitude c'est rangé dans des tiroirs.

-Peu importe, il y'a deux chemins ici. Lequel je prend?

-Celui de droite! Lui répondit Kiiromaru,sûr de lui.

Ichigo suivit son conseil,mais il se retrouva dans une pièce sans aucunne autre issu que celle par laquelle il était entré.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre passage! Fit-il. -C'est juste une pièce remplie de tiroirs en métal remplis de papiers, et tous ne font pas la même taille! Où je suis?

-Ne touche pas aux tiroirs,surtout si il y'en a qui débordent. Ce sont ses connaissances. Enfin,seulement un certain type de connaissance,comme ce qu'on vous apprend à l'école. Fais demi-tour!

-Pourquoi tu m'a dit de venir ici en étant aussi sur de toi alors?!

-Je me suis trompé,c'est tout! Passe par l'autre porte.

De nouveau dans la salle des peluches,il prit l'autre porte,qui déboucha sur un couloir. Au bout du corridor,il y avait de nouveau de porte.

-Laquelle c'est,à ton avis? Demanda le shinigami remplaçant.

-Celle de droite! Lui répondit Kojiro,décidé.

-Donc,ce sera à gauche.

Kurosaki ouvrit la porte de gauche et vit plusieurs personnages qui dormaient. Le sol était parsemé de motifs à la forme des barrettes d'Orihime. Il en fit la description à son superviseur.

-Je reconnais ces trucs! Se rendit alors compte le roux. Ça doit être une salle consacré à ses pouvoirs.

-Une humaine avec des pouvoirs? Ça existe? S'étonna le shinigami de la neuvième. -Enfin,peu importe,sors de cette pièce.

Ichigo du faire demi-tour car il n'y avait pas de passage. Il passa donc par la porte de droite et se retrouva dans une salle qui ressemblait à une salle du Seireitei,avec au mur des photos de ses amis shinigamis,Ichigo inclus. Il vit aussi une porte par laquelle continuer sa route. Après description de l'endroit,Kojiro déclara,fier de lui:

-Je t'avais bien dit de prendre à droite!

-Je conclus que c'est quelque chose comme ses souvenirs de la Soul Society? Supposa Ichigo

-Tu comprend vite! Continue d'avancer.

Ichigo passa la porte et se retrouva dans un autre couloirs qui débouchait encore sur deux portes.

-Prend à droite! Ordonna Kojiro.

-Attend un peu! Tu me dit d'aller à droite à chaque fois,c'est ça?!

-Oui,c'est ça. Avoua son interlocuteur,le plus naturellement du monde.

Ichigo entrouvrit la porte de gauche,il vit un sas donnant sur une porte avec un cadenas. Sur la porte,il y avait une photo de lui et Orihime,qu'il reconnut comme une scène d'une sortie récente avec Renji et Rukia. Il fut étonné que seul la photo où il était tout les deux soit là.

-Il y'a une porte,mais elle est verrouillée. Et il y'a une photo d'Inoue t moi dessus. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda t-il

-Une photo de vous deux?Oh...Euh,c'est rien laisse tomber! Lui répondit son guide.-Je t'avais dit d'aller à droite,alors pourquoi tu l'a pas fait!

-Si tu dit ça au hasard,il y'a autant de chances que tu te trompe! Lui fit remarquer Kurosaki.

La pièce suivante était exactement comme l'appartement d'Orihime,avec en plus des photos des ses amis du monde réel partout sur les murs,lui inclus. Il vit une porte qu'il traversa. C'était un couloirs plus large,avec sur les murs des images de son grand frère. Il passa une dernière porte et vit un sas avec un portrait géant de lui au mur.

-Pourquoi y'a ma tête,Ici?! Sursauta t-il.

-T'occupe! Logiquement,la prochaine porte est la sortie!

-Tu parle! T'es surement en train de te gourer un fois de plus!

Kurosaki,passa la porte et eu la désagréable impression de chuter,il se retrouva a nouveau a Karakura à coté de Kojiro et d'Orihime qui semblait endormie.

-Qu'est ce que je te disais?!Tope là!fit Le shinigami en levant la main droite.

-Tu te fous de moi,j'espère? Demanda Ichigo.

-Ouais,je plaisante.

-Comment t'a su que c'était la bonne porte? Demanda Ichigo,curieux.

-J'ai dis ça au hasard! Fit fièrement le shinigami,un pouce en l'air. -J'ai juste eu de la chance.

-Et Inoue? Quand est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller?

-Si tu n'a toucher à rien comme je te l'avait dit. Alors,elle peut se réveiller. Mais pour ça,il faut que tu fasse une chose... Fit Kiiromaru d'un air sournois,mais sérieux.

-Laquelle?

-Tu connais la belle au bois dormant?

-Tu te fout de moi,j'espère?!

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux! T'en fais pas pour sa réaction,tu n'aura qu'à dire que c'est moi qui t'ai dit de le faire! Ça vous rend service à tout les deux,crois moi!

-A tout les deux? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Orihime émergea à ce moment.

-Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé? Demanda t-elle,j'ai affreusement mal à la tête.

-C'est une longue histoire... répondit Kojiro.

-Tu vois qu'elle se réveille normalement! Tu disais n'importe quoi! S'énerva Kurosaki.

-C'était une blague! Pas la peine de s'agiter. C'est pas comme si je t'avais demandé de faire un truc désagréable!

-Peut-être,mais...

Orihime les regardait se disputer amicalement,elle les interrompit:

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ou comment...Mais je sais que Kurosaki-kun m'a encore aidé. Alors merci Kurosaki-kun. Dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

-Hein?Euh...Y'a pas de quoi! Répartit le rouquin.

-Je sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'il t'a aidé,vu que c'était lui qui était dans... Commença à dire Kiiromaru avant d'être interrompu.

-Bien sur que je l'ai aidé! J'ai du réparer tes bêtises. A l'avenir,garde tes mains dans tes poches. Ça t'évitera des ennuis.

-J'y veillerais! Affirma le shinigami,qui affirmait souvent la même chose. -Sur ce,je vous salue. Si tu veut visiter la tête de quelqu'un,appelle moi!

Après le départ de ce drôle d'énergumène,Inoue demanda à son ami:

-Tu pourra m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé Kurosaki-kun?

Il s'apprêta à répondre oui,puis il se rendit compte que s'il faisait ça,elle se sentirait gênée,où qu'elle lui demanderait ce qu'il y avait dans son esprit.

-C'est pas important! L'essentiel c'est que tu aille bien! Dit-il à la place. -Allez,je te raccompagne chez toi. Ça ira plus vite avec le shunpô.

Il la prit dans ses bras,ce qui la fit rougir,et il la ramena devant chez elle par un voyage au dessus de toits de Karakura, et peu importe qu'il y avait pas mal de gens qui purent les voir,il avait l'impression qu'il lui devait bien ça.

* * *

**commentaire de l'auteur:** hmmm...que dire?  
en espérant que ça vous a plu, je vous dis à la prochaine!  
n'oubliez pas que je suis ouvert à toutes critique ou suggestions (quoique si vous me suggérer d'arrenter d'écrire n'importe quoi, j'aurais du mal).

**Je remercie** **Seimin (m'atendais pas à te voir ici !) et re-wie****wers d'avoir donné leur avis. **


	11. Ryuho Shiromaru

**Commentaire de** **l'auteur:** Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre.  
mieux vaut lire cet O-S après avoir lu "Une nouvelle personnalité?!",il est tout de même compréhensible,mais certains détails vous échapperont. J'ai écrit ce chapitre car quand j'ai imaginé Ryuho j'ai immédiatement(et à peu près inconsciemment) imaginé son passé.

* * *

Sur le toit d'un immeuble de Karakura. L'aube s'estompait déjà pour laisser place au jour. Fort heureusement pour Ichigo Kurosaki,le shinigami remplaçant de Karakura, c'était un dimanche matin et il n'avait rien à faire de sa journée qu'il pouvait donc se permettre de consacrer à l'élimination des hollows;comme celui qui lui faisait face sur le toit d'une maison à deux pas de chez lui. La bête était assez costaud mais ne représentait absolument pas une menace pour lui:il allait l'achever en un seul coup de sabre. Le rouquin dégaina son Zangetsu, mais quelqu'un lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Le hollow mourut,transpercé par la lame d'un sabre,sans que Kurosaki n'ait pu sentir arriver le reiatsu de l'assaillant.

Et pour cause,il s'agissait de Ryuho Shiromaru,qui portait un dispositif qui le rendait indétectable.

« Toi?!tu ne manque pas de cran pour venir me voir. Lui lança Ichigo.

-Allons,allons!Je ne suis pas venu pour te battre. Se moqua Ryuho. C'est juste que ce hollow et toi vous trouviez devant moi. On s'est croisé par hasard,tu vois.

En finissant sa phrase,l'arrancar partit s'assoir au bord de l'immeuble,les pieds balançant dans le vide. Le shinigami se posta à coté de lui.

-Alors?Ta pote à retrouvé son état normal? Se renseigna Shiromaru.

-Orihime? Pas encore tout à fait,c'est comme une espèce de transition. Mais bon tu avais dit quatre semaines,et ça n'en fait pas encore trois.

-Orihime?Pas Inoue,hein...J'en conclus que ça se finit bien pour elle. Y'a une des deux versions que tu préfère?

-Sa personnalité Originelle. Mais,je suppose que tu a mieux à faire que de prendre de nos nouvel...Eh!Comment ça ''Ça se finit bien pour elle''?!Comment tu étais au courant qu'Orihime me...

-Ces un de mes nombreux pouvoirs... se moqua Ryuho d'un air mystique. Mais passons!La dernière fois je t'ai dit que je te raconterais mon histoire.

-Je me souviens pas t'avoir demandé un truc pareil...

-Moi,je m'en souviens très bien!t'a dis ''Je comprend pas pourquoi tu t'en ai prit à nous.'' et j'ai dit ''Je te raconterai peut-être un jour.'' Ryuho avait dit ça en prenant une voix ridicule pour imiter Ichigo et un voix hyper-classe pour lui. (avec un accent espagnol).

-Ah,ça...Je t'ai pas demandé ton histoire,juste la raison pour laquelle tu nous attaqué nous! Et je n'avais pas une voix comme ça!Et je suis sur que tu n'avais pas plus d'accent espagnol que maintenant.

-La scène s'est passé exactement comme je l'ai décrite. Et je ne peut pas te dire pourquoi je m'en suis prit à vous sans te raconter ma saga,attention c'est pas pour les âmes sensibles...

-T'es encore plus chiant que tu en avais l'air la dernière fois. »

Ryuho ignora cette dernière réplique et commença:

''Mon histoi...Non,ma légende! Ma légende à commencé il y'a plus de trois cent ans,dans les terres obscures du Hueco Mundo. Ce sont là que se situent les souvenirs les plus anciens que j'ai gardé en mémoires;je ne me souviens pas nettement de ce qui vient avant. A vrai dire,je me ne me souviens pas nettement de cette période là non plus,mais de quoi aurai-je besoin de me rappeler...Il n'y avait que du sable,du sable à perte de vue, une nuit qui dure éternellement et tout les autres habitants qui vous considèrent dans le meilleur des cas comme une menace et dans le pire des cas comme une cible.

Tout mon temps se résumaient à errer sans aucune raison,je survivais sans avoir à dévorer d'âme humaine en raison de la très forte concentration de particule spirituelle dans le Hueco Mundo...''

« -T'en veux un?

Ryuho regarda Kurosaki,qui venait de l'interrompre et se rendit compte qu'il lui proposait un café.

-Les arrancars ont pas besoin de café, mais donne quand même. Dit plutôt,ou est-ce que t'a trouvé ça?

-Quand t'as dit ''300 ans''.j'ai senti qu'on en aurait pour un moment alors je suis aller récupérer du café et des croissants chez moi. Je suis revenu à ''cible''.

-Compte pas sur moi pour répéter! Déclara Shiromaru en prenant un croissant.

-On s'en fout,raconte la suite! »

''Un jour, et je dis un jour juste pour la narration vu qu'il faisait toujours nuit, je fut attaqué par un hollow assez puisant pour que je soit dans un état critique après l'avoir vaincu. Une fois à terre alors que j'allais l'achever il m'a dit de sa voix grave:

-Tu ne voulait pas me manger? Alors pourquoi avoir combattu?Pourquoi ne pas t-être enfui?

-C'est toi qui à attaqué, je me suis défendu! Je ne pensais même pas qu'un hollow pouvait en dévorer un autre.

-C'est pourtant le meilleur moyen pour nous...pour obtenir plus de puissance. Maintenant que tu m'a battu, libre à toi d'accroitre ta force...

Je ne le mangeais pas et partit sans lui donner le coup de grâce. En revanche,tout ceux qui m'attaquèrent par la suite,je les avalais...Les propos de ce gars étaient exact,c'est en mangeant ses semblable qu'un hollow progresse le mieux.

Les semaines,les mois,les années se succédèrent. Sans m'y attendre,j'avais fini par devenir un Menos Grande, de ceux qu'on nomme gillian. Ma puissance avait augmentée de façon radicale,mais mon individualité et mes capacité de réflexion étaient amoindries:je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester sous cette forme, je devais continuer mon évolution. Fort heureusement,les autres gillians étaient totalement dépourvu d'intelligence, et il était facile de les dévorer, j'espérai devenir encore autre chose de plus puissant; C'était la voix que me dictait mon instinct!''

« Pourquoi tu t'arrête?Je commençais à peine à écouter sérieusement! Remarqua Ichigo.

-Y'a plus de croisant... Maintenant,il me faut autre chose à manger. Suis moi!

-Alors,c'est comme ça que les hollows deviennent des Menos...tu est sur que c'est pas un problème d'en parler à un shinigami? Questionna Le rouquin qui volait derrière l'arrancar.

-Et pourquoi ça en serait un? Ce n'est pas un secret ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis,t'es même pas un vrai shinigami!

-...Ordure. Marmonna Kurosaki. -...Mais,en sachant ça je crois que je comprend mieux les arrancars...ils faisait tout pour se rapprocher du sommet. Ajouta t-il pour lui même.

-Ça y est! Annonça fièrement Ryuho qui tenait deux pots de popcorn taille XL.

-Du popcorn? S'étonna le shinigami. Comme pour un film?

-Ma saga est aussi intéressante qu'un film! Affirma Shiromaru en s'asseyant sur un toit.

-Un navet,alors... »Lança Ichigo en le rejoignant.

Le hollow poursuivit sans prêter attention à cette remarque:

''On pourrait penser que je passerai très vite au niveau supérieur,vu qu'il m'était devenu très facile de me nourrir. Mais le nombre de hollow que je devais manger pour progresser encore était bien plus important. Avec le temps j'avais presque oublier pourquoi je dévorai mes semblable...Mon niveau de conscience s'amoindrissait.

Aussi je me souviens de ce moment ou j'étais devenu un adjuchas comme d'un réveil. Je ne me rappelais plus exactement depuis combien de temps j'étais un Menos et ma perception du temps revint petit a petit au fur et a mesure que je retrouvais mes esprits. Depuis le moment ou j'avais commencer ma quête de force,il devait s'être écoulé quelque chose comme 30 ou 40 ans...''

« Attend une minute! Le coupa Ichigo. -Si je comprend bien t'es pas sur du temps que t'a passé en gillian?

-Ouais...Répondit nonchalamment Ryuho.

-Donc quand tu a dit 300 ans c'était peut-être beaucoup moins, ou plus

-Exact. De toute façon c'est dur de mesurer le temps au Hueco Mundo,vu qu'il n'y a pas de jour. C'était peut-être juste 100 ans qui m'ont paru plus longs.

-Dans ce cas n'utilise pas de repère temporels! T'es peut-être en train de raconter n'importe quoi depuis le début! S'énerva le shinigami en se dressant devant son interlocuteur

-Les repères donnent du vivant à mon épopée! Et je te conseille de pas trop monter en pression parce que si je décide de te coller une raclée tu va sentir ta douleur! répartit l'arrancar en se levant à son tour.

-Je t'attend de pied ferme! déclara Ichigo, décidé »

Ryuho se rassit sans prêter attention à la réponse de Kurosaki et continua à raconter:

''J'avais eu raison...Il y avait quelque chose de supérieur au gillian. J'étais plus petit,et d'ailleurs plus petit que les autres hollows de mon rang; mais désormais investit d'une puissance fantastique,certainement plus grande que celle de la moyenne des adjuchas. Mais ça ne me suffisait pas,je continuais à rechercher plus de force. Qu'aurais-je fais d'autre? Combattre est la seule chose qui puisse donner du sens à une existence au Hueco Mundo,et survire ou progresser sont les seules raison de combattre d'un hollow.

Mes combats successifs m'amenèrent à d'autres combats et c'est de cette manière que je finis par faire une rencontre bien singulière.

Shiromaru s'était arrêter de conter. Il semblait réfléchir a quelque chose.

« Qu'est-qu'il y'a?Demanda le shinigami remplaçant.

-En fait je me souviens comment j'ai conclu que ça faisait 300 ans...avant le début de mon histoire,les humains en étaient à l'an 1700 et des poussières et maintenant,ils...

-On s'en fout!Continue de raconter!

''Celui auquel je faisais face était le même hollow que j'avais épargné des décennies auparavant. Il était bien différent d'à l'époque, mais je le reconnaissais formellement.

-Toi?! Lui lançais-je.-Alors tu a survécu jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je te reconnais...Tu m'a laissé la vie sauve par le passé. Ici, c'est une erreur à ne jammais commettre.

-Tu es revenu te venger?

-La vengeance ne m'intéresse pas. Mais je vois que tu a toi aussi réussi à te hisser au rang d'adjuchas. Alors,je vais m'approprier ta force.

Le combat s'engagea,nous étions de niveau à peu près équivalent et nous faisions particulièrement attention à ne pas être mordu par l'adversaire. Nous l'avions tout les deux compris: un hollow ayant été mordu par un autre ne peut plus jammais évoluer.

La bataille tourna cette fois en sa faveur et je fus forcé de m'enfuir. Il ne tenta pas plus que ça de me rattraper, sans doute lui aussi trop amoché.

Toute cette force que j'avais acquise ne suffisait donc pas?Ma survie était encore tant compromise? J'enrageais mais était inconsciemment satisfait d'avoir encore une raison de rechercher plus de puissance. Le temps passait,encore et toujours et je combattais,encore et toujours. Je ne sais combien de hollows j'ai détruit. Mes pouvoirs augmentaient,je mettais au point de nouvelles techniques dont je me servais pour dévorer toujours plus de hollows. Je finis par devenir ce qu'il y'a au dessus des adjuchas, la catégorie de Menos Grande la plus puissante qui ne comte que quelque individu au sein du vaste Hueco Mundo: j'étais devenu un vasto lorde.

C'est à partir de là que j'ai les souvenirs les plus nets. Ma puissance était phénoménale J'avais les dimensions d'un humain, et il me semble que c'est depuis ce moment que j'ai mes pouvoirs spéciaux comme deviner le désir le plus chers des gens et altérer leur mémoire, changer l'esprit des gens ou soigner les amnésiques et...Enfin,passons. Au début je continuait à manger ceux que je voyais,puis avec le temps,seulement ceux qui s'en prenait à moi. Il vint un moment ou j'arrêtai de me nourrir des autres hollows et me contentait de les éliminer lorsqu'il étaient assez fous pour me défier.

Un jour,je...''

-Mince!S'interrompit Ryuho.

-Quoi encore?!s'impatienta Ichigo

-Y'a plus de popcorn. Faut trouver autre chose à manger.

-Tu va continuer sans manger! Explique moi plutôt...C'est quoi cette histoire de soigner les amnésiques?

-Peu importe. Je continue mon épopée.

''Je disais donc,un jour je finis par retomber sur l'adjuchas qui avait failli me tuer. Il était encore un adjuchas. Le jour ou il m'avait battu, j'avais pensé à me venger;mais j'étais maintenant bien au delà de ça. Cependant, il vint me défier:

-Voici la troisième et dernière fois que nous nous rencontrons. Dit-il. Si je parviens à manger ne serait-ce qu'une partie de toi,je deviendrai enfin un vasto lorde.

Je parvins à le battre sans trop de mal,mais ne l'achevait pas.

-Tu espères t'élever à mon niveau,c'est ça? Alors suis-moi. Je vais t'y aider.

Il ne posa pas plus de question et me suivit.

-Ton nom? Demandais-je

-Koga...C'est tout ce dont je me souvienne. Je ne sais si c'est mon nom ou mon nom de famille. Je ne sais même pas si c'est bien mon nom ou celui d'un autre.

-Ryuho Shiromaru.

Nous étions maintenant 2,bien que Koga soit de nature peu loquace.

On pouvait penser que je n'avais aucune raison de l'aider,mais cela me donnait au moins quelque chose à faire. Avec moi a ses coté, récolter un grand nombre de hollow était bien plus simple.

Mais il avait beau manger...Il était certes devenu plus puissant qu'avant que je lui prête main forte,mais il ne se transformait pas.

Une fois, nous passions devant une énorme carcasse qui évoquait un serpent géant ,ce qui nous paru étrange car la seule vie qu'on rencontre au Hueco Mundo sont les hollows.

-T'en a déjà vu? Des hollows qui laissent un squelette? Me demanda mon camarade d'errance.

-Jamais. Quand ils meurent, ils disparaissent complètement. Et ce sera pareil quand on se fera tuer.

-Alors...Ce truc n'est pas un squelette de hollow...

-...C'est un hollow en forme de squelette!

On s'en était aperçu juste à temps,le serpent plongea sur nous pour nous mordre mais on esquiva et Koga contra attaqua avec un celo. Notre adversaire évita mais ne vit pas venir mon propre celo. Il tomba à terre avec un hurlement,c'était terminé.

-Tu peut le manger. Indiquais-je à Koga.

Une voix nous interrompit,une voix de femme:

-Ça ne sert à rien,qu'il le mange, ni qu'il en mange aucun autres!

Nous levions la tête. Notre interlocutrice se tenait sur le serpent. Elle ressemblait à une humaine,avec des cheveux violets clair dont les mèches cachaient l'œil gauche. Elle portait un tenue bleue et blanche et des boucle d'oreilles (qui étaient en fait les fragments de son masque),et avait un sabre. Elle applaudit.

-Pour avoir battu si facilement cette bestiole,tu doit être un vasto-lorde.

-Qui est tu? Demandais-je

-Ton camarade peut manger autant qu'il veut,il n'évoluera pas!Il est comme j'étais...Tout simplement non-destiné à devenir un vasto lorde. Répondit-elle en ignorant ma question.

-Qui est tu et qu'est-ce que tu nous veux? répétais-je

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je déclare à partir de maintenant que vous êtes sous mes ordres. Je suis Aoba Riumaru, et j'ai obtenu une force qui surpasse celle des vasto-lorde. Vos seules options sont d'obéir ou d'être anéantis.

-T'en à déjà vu? Des Humains avec un reiatsu de hollow? Demandais-je à Koga.

-Jamais. Et les humains ne peuvent ni entrer,ni survivre au Hueco Mundo.

-Donc,c'est un hollow. Aoba! Si tu est décidée à mourir,viens!

Un instant après, il apparaissait clairement que j'avais présumé de mes forces, ou plutôt que j'avais sous estimées celles de mon ennemi. Moi et mon allié étions à terre et la femme nous regardait de haut de son regard perçant.

-Et voilà!Dit elle.-Voilà, la différence entre vous et un hollow sans masque. Le destin des faibles est d'être au service des forts ou de mourir.

-Un hollow sans masque?Donc j'avais raison tu est bien un hollow. Marmonnais-je. -Et un hollow qui ment.

Elle donna un coup de pied dans mon estomac,comme pour m'ordonner de me taire.

-Je vais achever l'autre. En ce qui te concerne,tu à deux minutes pour changer d'avis. Fit-elle en s'avançant vers Koga

Je me relevais difficilement et parlait encore plus difficilement.

-Ça va pas être possible,ça...c'est à moi de décider quand il se fera achever.

Elle s'arrêta.

-Encore la force de fanfaronner?

-Ce que tu disais à propos de la force...Je peux savoir que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. J'entends ton souhait. Tu est juste comme nous, tu cherche une façon de tuer le temps...et tu t'y prend en obtenant du pouvoir là où on cherche à obtenir plus de force.

-Peut importe ce qu'on veux. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne!Et je proclame a mes ordres tout ceux que je bats!

-Donc,tu admet que j'ai raison...Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis que je suis au hueco Mundo que je rencontre quelqu'un qui désire autre chose que combattre,devenir plus puissant,ou survivre. Je ne savais même pas qu'il existait des gens qui aspirait à une vie plus tranquille. C'est peut-être parce-que tu ressemble à un humain que tu...

-Tu veux me faire croire que tu sais mieux que moi ce que je veux?!Ne te fous pas de moi! Hurla t-elle en me renvoyant au sol.

-Je ne le sais pas mieux que toi,je le sais aussi bien que toi. Ah!autre chose,tout à l'heure tu à parler de hollow sans masque,hein?

-Et alors?

-Alors je sais pas quel effet ça aura si je fais ça, mais de tout façon je suis sur le point d'être anéantis,alors...

Je portais la main à mon visage...Et tirais de toute mes forces sur mon masque. On dit masque de hollow,mais j'avais l'impression de m'arracher le visage. Mais bien que la douleur fut violente, le cri que je poussais était plus un cri de rage que de souffrance.

-Tu es fou!De cette façon tu a plus de chance de mourir qu'autre chose! Lança Aoba

-Au lieu de la ramener tu ferai mieux de te préparer à prendre une raclée! Lançais-je malgré la douleur.''

Ichigo regarda Ryuho qui s'était encore arrêté et venait de sortir une sorte de soul pager de sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fout encore?! Et depuis quand les arrancars utilisent ces appareils?!

-J'en ai volés à des shinigamis,et je les ai fait pirater pour que les shinigamis ne puissent plus les pister et qu'il m'indiquent la présence des shinigamis au lieu de celle des hollows. C'est le ghost pager! Et j'appelle Koga pour qu'il m'apporte des brochettes. Répondit banalement l'arrancar.

-Je t'ai dit de continuer sans manger! Et puis tu spoil en disant ça! Apprend à raconter une histoire!

-OK,OK! Ça va...De toute façon Koga aurait surement refusé.

-Arrête toi encore une fois et je me casse. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Ma légende continue! »

''J'avais arraché mon masque et je perdait tout ce qui me donnait l'apparence d'un hollow. La douleur s'était estompée et mes blessures avait cicatrisée, y compris celle infligée par mon adversaire. Ah!J'oubliais...j'avais aussi un sabre à la ceinture Je regardais ma main:

-Alors je ressemble à un humain? Me dis-je.

-Il...à survécu à ça? Fit Aoba,perturbée.

Je dégainais mon nouveau sabre: je savais déjà exactement comment m'en servir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a? T'as peur?

Elle perdit définitivement son calme.

-Ne te moque pas de moi! Ce n'est pas parce-que tu est devenu un arrancar que tu peux me battre! Ce n'est pas parce-que tu était un vasto lorde que tu peut me battre! Je vais t'écraser.

-Arrancar? C'est donc ça que je viens de devenir... Mais tu a raison,je vais pas te battre parce que je suis devenu un arrancar. Je vais te battre parce que devenir un arrancar m'a rendu plus fort que toi!

Je me vantais,mais tout ça m'avait passablement épuisé alors pour en finir en un seul coup je me concentrais, levais mon sabre vers le ciel en le tenant à deux mains,et l'abattait en un coup ou j'avais mis toute ma force.

Le sable était fendu en deux sur une très grande distance,laissant une très grande crevasse. Aoba était encore vivante,mais en piteux état. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui déclara en désignant Koga:

-J'espère pour toi que tu connais un moyen de le soigner,tu l'a salement amoché.

L'ennemie tremblait,pas de peur ni même de rage, mais plus de désespoir,de déception.

-Je ne peut pas soigner les autres,j'ai juste une capacité limitée à guérir plus vite que la norme. Ton ami est condamné, il a perdu connaissance et ce n'est pas sensé arriver a un hollow.

-Donc il va bientôt disparaître? Dans ce cas le tout pour le tout.

Je soulevais Koga et tentais de lui ôter son masque qui se brisa morceau par morceau. Lorsqu'il fut totalement retiré, l'adjuchas reprit brusquement ses esprit et commença à se tordre de douleur,je retournais vers Aoba.

-Tu ferai mieux d'abandonner...Lui dis-je.

-Abandonner?J'ai déjà perdu ce combat, fit-elle avec une pointe de déception.

-Pas le combat! Tu aurais beau asservir autant de hollow que tu veut, tu ne pourra jammais créer quelque chose d'un tant soi peu civilisé au Hueco Mundo. C'est si grand que même si on faisait une ville, ça ressemblerait à un désert. Et la plupart de tes subordonné n'étendront que d'être suffisamment forts pour te tuer.

Elle ne répondit pas. Une voix derrière moi se fit entendre: c'était Koga.

-Je suis encore...En vie? Fit-il déconcerté. Et quelle est cette force?

-Félicitation, te voila devenu un arrancar! Sincèrement,je m'attendais à ce que tu crève.

Koga avait l'apparence d'un homme dans la trentaine,avec des cheveux bruns aux reflet bleutés et une barbe en collier.

Il ne répondit pas. Étonnement,il devint encore moins bavard après sa transformation.

j'ordonnais à Aoba:

-Tu a dis que les plus faibles se soumettaient aux plus forts,pas vrai? Alors suis moi.

Et voilà...Au lieu d'errer à deux,nous errions à trois. Et maintenant,nous n'avions plus aucun objectif. Étant devenu un arrancar,je ressentais plus d'émotions qu'étant un hollow,aussi je finis par vraiment me lier à ces camarades au fil des batailles que nous menions côtes à côtes. Un jour que je leur demandais pourquoi ils étaient resté si longtemps au Hueco Mundo sans remettre les pied dans le monde des vivants, Koga me répondit qu'il y était originellement venu pour fuir la lame d'un shinigami il y'a environ 190 ans et avait ensuite découvert qu'il pouvait survivre sans dévorer d'âme humaines,il n'avait alors plus aucun objectif et s'est lancé en quête de force,pour devenir plus fort que les shinigamis:il réalisait aujourd'hui qu'il finirait de toutes façon toujours par tomber sur un shinigami plus puissant que le précédent. Aoba avoua qu'elle y était depuis environ un siècle par peur des shinigamis,elle avait autrefois pénétré à la Soul Society avec un grand nombre de hollows,dont plusieurs vasto lordes. Tous,à l'exception d'elle avait été consumés dans les flammes par le capitaine commandant, elle nourrissait depuis ce jour une crainte irrationnelle à l'égard des capitaines shinigamis,même si elle savait bien que le capitaine commandant était très au dessus du lot et qu'il y'avait peu de chance de croiser un capitaine en dehors de la soul society.

En ce qui me concerne,je savais seulement que j'y étais depuis environ 200 ans.

Aoba voulait s'en aller du monde creux,mais savait que les shinigamis surveillaient le monde réel (je ne sais pas comment il faisait mais Koga arrivait à mesurer le temps au Hueco Mundo). Koga dit qu'il pourrait peut-être régler ça avec du matériel, un peu comme celui dont disposent les shinigamis.

A un moment,la rumeur couru qu'un Shinigami avait récemment fait passer frauduleusement pas mal de matériel scientifique de la soul Society vers le monde réel; Koga partit vérifier et c'était vrai, il s'agissait de ton pote louche avec le bob (il avait pas encore de bob, à l'époque). On se fichait de savoir s'il avait trahi le Seireitei ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il avait juste ce qu'il fallait à Koga qui se permit de se servir quand il était absent. C'est comme ça qu'il fabriqua les dispositifs qu'on porte et qui masquent le reiatsu. On est arrivé chez les humains et ont a roder un peu partout pour observer ce monde qui était bien différent de ce qu'on avait vu jusqu'alors. Pas deux endroits ne sont identiques! On faisait parfois un saut dans le monde des hollows.

Depuis on reste dans le monde réel, le Hueco Mundo n'a rien d'amusant ou de divertissant. Aoba fait du ''tourisme'',en utilisant un gigai (Koga à appris à les fabriquer d'après celui qu'on a volé a un shinigami); et Koga vit banalement, en se faisant un petit combat contre un hollow ou un shinigami de temps en temps,et en nous fournissant divers objets du monde réel, du Hueco Mundo, ou de la soul Society, d'une provenance plus ou moins douteuse (souvent plus rarement moins,d'ailleurs).

On a rencontré pas mal de gens différents, qu'il s'agissent d'humain,d'arrancars (surtout après l'apparition d'Aizen), ou même des shinigamis; qu'il s'agissent d'allié ou d'ennemi. Mais tout ça, c'est une autre histoire.''

« -Ne fais pas comme si tu avais terminé ton histoire. Et puis ne dis pas que Urahara-san est louche si ton pote fait la même chose que lui. Reprocha Ichigo à Ryuho.

-Si tu veux, je peux te les présenter. Il paraît qu'il sont moins durs à supporter que moi.

-Rien à faire!

-J'ai d'autres potes que j'ai rencontré après Aoba, ils s'appellent...

-Rien à faire, je te dis! là tu arrive au moment de ton histoire où tu explique pourquoi tu t'en est pris à nous.

-Ah,ça? C'est juste que pour ma part, je profite de l'animation du monde réel Et je m'amuse à faire peur aux humains. Mais je n'aime pas rester trop longtemps sans faire d'exercice, alors quoi de mieux qu'un petit combat de temps en temps? Bien sur je prend mes précautions, pour éviter de me faire tuer au cas où quelqu'un me battrais.

-Tu commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. S'irrita Kurosaki,s'efforçant de rester calme.-Et je sais que tu mens.

-C'est la vérité. Ah! Et c'est aussi parce que j'avais lu le vœux le plus cher de ta pote. C'est tout moi ça, je peux pas m'empêcher de rendre service.

-Hein?S'étonna le roux.-...Hé! T'aurais pu me dire ça sans me raconter les 300 dernières années de ta vie!

-Bon,je te laisse! Je vais aller voir Aoba, tiens! Décida Ryuho en sortant son soul pager. Ça doit bien faire deux mois,et si je reste trop longtemps sans donner signe de vie elle va m'en vouloir.

Avant de partir en sonido Ryuho lança:

-Bonne chance pour protéger ceux qui te sont chers, et pour protéger un maximum de gens! Et prend soin de ta pote rousse! Et des autres aussi!

-Alors c'était pas des bobard...Son histoire de connaître les vœux des gens. Enfin,bref...S'il revient m'emmerder je le tue. conclut Ichigo »

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur  
**

Bon, alors voilà. en espérant que ça vous a plu.  
je n'avais pas spécialement la motivation d'écrire et j'étais assez occupé, mais mon petit frère m'a demandé une fic. Mes petites sœurs m'en ont demandé aussi. donc j'ai un peu retrouvé la motivation, si il y a des choses que vous aimeriez que j'écrive, je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions, ainsi que toute critiques constructives.  
enfin, un petit commentaire pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir

PS: j'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil au sujet du genre d'histoire que vous souhaiteriez voir ensuite.


End file.
